After the Darkness
by Peachymom
Summary: Continuation of "What a difference the night makes". What has the Cullen family decided! What becomes of Edward and Bella! Will they all have eternity together as they all thought! Vampires,Canon-for now? Lemons in future ,well just, cause!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is next step into lives of our favorite family of Vamps. Its a continuation of " What a Difference

the Night Makes." It's been a very horrible time for our Cullen's. Tragedy once again finds them. Can

they decide on course of action. Will they want to follow through with it, or will there once again be a

snag in their existance?? What happens to them?? Can anything tear them apart ,or will their love be

enough to make them see they will always be together?? Most of this story is told by Carlisle and Esme

POV's. This is story of family love/tradegy/hope. Future lemons to spice it up.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Of course, I own nothing of Twilight. SMeyer's and her wonderous imagination do. I just like to take them

out and enjoy all thats Cullen.

***************************************************************************************************************************

DISCISION'S ?!

Carlisle'sPov

As Esme held on to my hand with death grip , I thought over the conversation we had just had with Aro.

And wondering if and how we will come to a decision for two of our loves , our Edward and Bella. But , the

thought of leaving them as they are now, coma-tose like, for eternity , well not going to happen. So, I guess

I have my personal answer. I would rather have them 'reborn' . But , would I? Well, I'll have time to decide.

No one will want to rush right into it. Squeezing my Esme's hand , she looks up at me, and I give her a

small smile. She squeezes my hand in return and leans a little more into me as we walk upstairs. I can

hear the other 'children' returning from their hunt as we enter our son and daughters' bedroom. Their they

lay , both looking like the Sleeping Beauty and Her Prince , caught in another spell. They are so beautiful

together , that you can imagine them as such, and waiting for them to come awake again. Esme pulls the

chair as close to side of the bed as she can, reaches down and holds onto one of Bella's hands. I'm beside

my Edward, my first son and my first love. I reach down for his hand as our other 'children' open door and

enter the room. Alice , quickly scrambles on the bed and carefully makes her way towards the headboard, so she

can sit between them both. Rosalie sits on the bed at my side , bringing her legs up and wrapping her arms

around her legs. Smiling slightly, it is something Bella has always done , but not until recently have I ever

seen Rose sitting as such. Both Emmette and Jasper join their siblings and sit at foot of the bed. I look

around at my family , with awe and so much love, its really hard for me to put into words just how much I

love them. Each and everyone of them are so much apart of me, that to be here at this time , both brings me

sorrow and joy. I look across to my love eternal, Esme, she's smiling tenderly at me , seemingly understanding

what had been going through my head seconds before.

**Well , loves. Aro gave us hope and so very much to talk about and consider. **Everyone minutley

shakes their heads yes. **So, I guess we shoud discuss everything he told us , just to make sure we all **

**have same understanding . And then , well , I think each one of us should be able to tell the rest of **

**us their thoughts, and concerns and such. But that doesn't have to be done right now. Let's just go **

**everything Aro told to us. **Everyone agrees with me, but no one seemed to be ready to open any kind of

discussion . When I looked up and saw Esme shake her head 'no', I just stood quietly with my family and

seem to wait for someone to start the conversation. It was an easy silence, all of us being together for so

long and completely comfortable in each others prescense , shouldn't have surprised me. But , as I looked

closer at everyone , you could see pain each of us had. We were all just trying to keep the others from seeing.

Then I noticed Jasper, oh my goddess, my poor son!! He literally looked like he has been being tortured . His

face is completely distorted , lips pressed hard together so you can't tell if theres a top and bottom. His hair ,

well always messy , is standing straight out at several areas, where he had pulled on it until standing. He was

hunched over , like 90 year old human man. Hands that were fisted so tightly , if he would have opened them

I thought they probably would shatter. My poor son, not only does he have to deal with his own sorrow and hurt ,

but all of ours also. How can he actually be sitting here, shouldn't he be in bed with his siblings? I noticed then

that Esme was running her hand up and down his leg, trying to comfort as only she can.

Turning I look at my other son , our protector , fighter, our Big Bear , Emmette. He too looks like he should be

laying with the others. No life at all in that usual smiling face. Eyes dull , almost sandy in color even though

they had just came back from hunting. I haven't heard any of his normal noises, smiling just thinking of his

exuberance in EVERYTHING. But seeing him like this , well .... wait... he looks smaller . Hmmm..... we can't

loose weight ?! Ok, well , I'm not going to say I'm certain about that because of recent events. But , I never

in all my years , have I heard of vampires loosing weight.! I'll have to look into that later, but then again , maybe

he just seems like he's lost weight . He his sitting with legs under him, indian style, and all hunched up. Making

his huge self almost looking half the size. Then looking up from him, is Rosalie. Sitting right up against Edwards

side of his leg and holding his and one of Bella's hands tightly in hers. Of course at first glance , you can

imagine what greek goddess's may have looked like. But , looking closer , first time for awhile I have to admit to

myself. You can see the subtle difference, again , someone not looking for them would never notice. Her hair,

well its not as glorious as it normally is. Almost dull and 'lifeless', not our normal Rose's golden-blonde locks.

And her lips , seem pinched at edges. Like she's trying to keep all the pain from escaping by keeping them locked.

And our Alice. Well, have you heard of the human saying , don't pop their balloon. She has absolutely no 'spring'

in her step, even her seemingly effortless walk is gone. Her' sight ' hasn't been there. Its NOT working, nothing ,

no future peaking at all . She seems almost 'blind' now, and she stumbles, looking for her feet, again as if she

took on some of our Bella's traits also.

I look at my Esme and see how this has affected her also. Like any 'Mother', she is denying any out-come then

what she wants. She is bound and determined to do anything for her children that she can inhumanly and humanly do

for each and everyone of them. And she does, has there ever been a mother more devoted to her children?! More

loving and joyous to be around ,just because she is with us?! Yes, I include myself , because she is all to me. My

chosen mate, wife and mother for our children for our eternity. And YES! I'm dam angry that Fate as chosen to step

in and try to destroy what we all have , EACH OTHER!!!!! Well, fate be damned , or the damned can change fate.  
But , we, I won't allow any more change to occur. We will have our 'whole' family together for the rest of eternity ,if

I have to beg , borrow or still from other's fate!!

Clearing my throat , **Thinking about what Aro told us, well , I can't let them stay in this state. I can't , well , I **

**can't stand it. I think we all feel that way , so...... we need to discuss WHO ,will help them to be 'reborn' .**

Looking at them each , then as awhole , I realized that no one wanted to start this discussion. Being the head of

our family , well , I decided it was up to me. **I want them returned to us , and yes , the thought of them not **

**having any memories of their previous life's does completely makes me want to destroy something. But.....**

**we would have THEM back. **I looked at them all again , and saw somewhat of a general exceptance . But also ,

alot of saddness and worries. **Esme love, what do you think about it? **I needed to hear her, just her voice as

always had a calming affect on me , and I needed that very much at this point.

_Well my love.....I ..I can't imagine not having our Edward and Bella. But.....do we have this right to take it all away. _

_What about Edward's musical talent , will he remember how to play. His learning , will he remember any of it. And _

_what about Bella and all she's accomplished with her writing?? And dear, most importantly , will they remember us ?_

_And their love for each other , that seemed so magical and never-ending ,will they have it after??!!! _shes sobbing

quietly , _I just don't know Carlisle, .....I can't....._

I had walked around to her , pulling her against me while she continued her quiet crys . Looking around at everyone,

I could see and feel that they felt like their mother. Not sure and really not understanding everything that happens

to 'reborn' vampires. Well, neither do I frankly . And with that thought , **Well.... I think I need to make another few **

**calls to our Italian friends. They would have the answers that we all want and need before any kindof **

**discission could be made. **Looking again at my family , I realized that they all seemed to relax just a little. Needing

more answers to our questions. But ... I can't help but feel , we might have more questions after again!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hi everyone :). Ok, first chapter on follow up. Short , but I thought kindof needed to show that they aren't really prepared

to make the DISCISSION , any of them! So, next chapter will probably be talking with creeping Aro again!! LOL. As my

kids would say, he's defineatey a creeper Mom!! But .... maybe old devil will have more answers and maybe some well...

suggestions about it all ! Please take a minute and let me know what you thought . Thanks again!! ;)

**********************************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to you who have read and reviewed. Appreciate it!! Oh, and thanks to those of you who put this

as a favorite :) . Ok, so coming up is more conversations with Aro and the family. Is there someway the

can help E/B as well as themselves? I don't know about you all , but the thought of ALL of my memories

being taken away .....hmmm..well maybe a couple ;). But , I wouldn't want to loose myself!! YOU? Mostly

told by Carlisle , somewhat from Esme. Thoughts from our ' younger ' Cullens.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Yep, still don't own anything Twilight. Hope and dream , but nuthin'.......

*****************************************************************************************************************************

HOPE...AND MORE QUESTIONS !!

Well, we still really haven't decided who will be responsible for ' changing ' them. Frankly , because we have

more questions. I'm sitting here in my office , waiting return call from Italy. Aro was unable to come to phone,

they we're....ummm...having a 'party'. Ugh... just the thought of the depravity of those words....I'm so thankful

I had found away to exist without having to participate in that ! Ok, I know I shouldn't think that way....like I'm

so much better than them. "PRIDE" , thats my promblem , and remembering the teachings I grew up with , well

it seems I've brought the 'fall' onto my whole family. But , as I try to find excuses for it ....How can't any man,

who has my wife and my children , not feel PRIDE?!! But then I also recall more of my early teachings ,and I

seem to be completely the opposite of most of the sins. Maybe, just maybe....well too late for that. But , with

all the changes that are coming for us all , we can change all of it. Hopefully !!

My door opens , after quick knock and my family enters. All taking same seats or standing , just like last time

we all gathered in here. Then as if waiting for them , the phone rang. Looking at them all , I picked up the phone.

**Yes , thank you again for calling me back Aro.**

**Aro: Yes of course my friend. So , I assume you have alot more questions for now ?!**

**Yes we do. We are having ...well alot of promblems with the idea of them NOT having any of their **

**memories from their existance so far. Have you found anything , that good give us hope , that this is a **

**defineate side?**

**Aro: Well, interestingly enough we may have. Last night we found more information of similiar um...**

**stories as your family. And its very interesting. Of course my brothers and I have been discussing it all **

**night and have even asked some of our guard if they would ever feel the need to be 'reborn' ,if they **

**would chose to do so. And , ....well my centuries of existance didn't prepare me for their answer dear **

**Carlisle . Most of them, well almost all, said that if they could be 'reborn' they would . Especially with **

**what we found last night as an added bonus. **

I was getting annoyed and my interest and hope were skyrocketing. Looking at my family , they had same emotions

**Really , well Aro what did you find?!**

**Aro: Oh, I'm sorry friend. But this is truely such an interesting piece of our history. Well , it seems that the **

**time of 'rebirth' , the vampire in question has recognition to his/her surroundings. Unconciously. And with**

**time and much patience from someone, they can keep most if not all of their memories.**

OH MY GODDESS !!!!! Everyone of us jumped to our feet , hope and excitement flowing from us all . Its first time in

ages can I see 'life' in us all .

**Well, really Aro....ummm..this is most glorious news to us. **

**Aro: Yes , my dear friends, I was so glad that I could have this for you. But truely Carlisle my friend...as a **

**healer, why didn't you think of it? This is used in your human teachings. But then again, if I'm not mistaking**

**those teachings are not conclusive. Talking with comatose patients , your physicians aren't sure if the minds**

**of these unfortunates retain information. But , as we all know....OUR minds are so much more advance and**

**superior than mere human's, we CAN !! **

I sat there , totally stunned ! Why , didn't I think of this?! I could here excited mummerings from my family , but couldn't

quite hear exactly what was being said by anyone of them. Yes , of course, the subconscious pysche. Yes !! And like

Aro said , well our was 'superior', but years of living with humans I tend to push aside our differences. OHHHH , thank

you to those who made us this way !!! Watching my family now , well , just this information was enough to make them

come to 'life' again too.

**Yes, yes ....I SHOULD have thought of it. Thank you Aro. Is there any more information you have uncovered that**

**could also give us help?**

**Aro: Well, see thats were the conversations come in with our guard, my dear friend. It seems ,as these writings **

**indicate. That 'ANY' vampire , healthy or ill , can be 'REBORN'. Its any interesting thought , No?! But , as these **

**writings indicate, it seems, that each of us could be 'reborn' and maybe 'change' our existance to how we would **

**want it to be. Now , my brother's and I haven't shared this with anyone but ourselves. And now I'm sharing with **

**my dear friends the Cullen's. BUT.....I do not think or recommend that ANY others be brought into this. It took me **

**hours to get Caius and Marcus to agree to this. But , we do this because your 'family' is a lets say special circumstance**

**in our world. I will be 'faxing' you this information Carlisle, and I will worn you, that this is NOT to be given to **

**anyone outside your family. And when you are done with it , it "WILL BE DESTROYED BY YOU". I hope you **

**understand us on this my dear friend?! **

**Yes, yes ,I completely understand Aro. It wouldn't be disasterious if this was to be held by , ummm...upsurpers!! **

**Well, you have been truely a 'good' friend , you and your brothers. My whole family wishes to convey this to you all. **

**Aro: Thank you, but anything we can do Carlisle, that is why we are here. You will let us know of course when you**

**have a defineate agreement, and 'whom' it will intell. Along with that , you will let us know , exactly Carlisle, what **

**your 'teachings' will be for each involved. Now , I must go, our ummm....party is still going on and I'm missing the **

**tastiest I'm sure. Good luck dear Cullen's. **

He hung up then , with that last sentence sub-doing us all. I shivered at the thought , but...I have tried to pass along my

beliefs and learning experience to them. They are the true meaning of all thats 'vampire'. Shaking my head , I finally look at

my family. They are so much more animated , FINALLY ! Just then, the humming of my fax starts ....Hours later , I'm still

reading this information. And , well , I can't believe this was kept a secret through out our existance ! Its wonderous, and exciting,

and well ....something that should have been study throughout our time!! I can understand the need to keep this quiet , I really do,

but MY need for knowledge ,I recent it ! But , yes , I'm so thankful to all , that we have its knowledge now. I sit staring out into

well nothing. Lists running through my head on what we will need to have with us when we start. Bella's list is of course , so very

short compared to Edward's almost a century and half. And between all of us, both of our loves , will have everything they had

before. But....is that a good thing?!! What if the recent past hurts them again?! What if....they just revert back into coma's, after

a time?! What if........? Shaking myself out of this , I listened for where my family are. Esme , of course is with Bella and Edward,

talking quietly to them. I can hear cheerfulness in her voice , and of course her never ending supply of love. Hmm.. I can also

hear water being rung out from cloth ..._chuckles..._its bath time. Thats when I realize I haven't heard any of the other 'children'.

But... knowing Esme ..she kicked them out so she could do it herself.

I knock softly on the door, **Esme my love, its me.** Then , as I opened it , she stands up and smiles at me. My favorite one,

the one she shows us all how much she loves us. _Just in time my love, I just finished . _She takes all her items she had had

gathered for her chore into bathroom. I walk to side of their bed and gaze at them, with love and longing. Thanking our Italian

family again for giving me the necessary equipment to bring them back to us soon!! Esme had returned , holding her hand out

to me and curling into me. **So, where did everyone run of to dear. I don't hear them in house or around the grounds.**

_I'm not sure dear. Maybe they went hunting . We all realize we have alot of work ahead of us. Everything needs to be just so _

_for Edward and Bella. Maybe they thought to be prepared for it. _Yes , I thought , they would want to be ready. Not even the

need to hunt , being an excuse to stop once we've started to prepare. With that , **Yes dear, they do have right idea. Why **

**don't we both go and hunt also? So we are ready too. **_No, you go and when your finished , I'll go. I'm not leaving them alone_

_in the house. _I smiled to myself, of course the Mama Bear wouldn't leave her cubs!! ** I will be back quickly, then you can go **

**while I sit with them. **She kissed my cheek , smiling tenderly at me.

As I was leaving , I could hear the others returning. But ...their voices seemed angry....almost hostile. Now what?! Waiting for

them to appear, I stood at top of steps. Finally , coming through trees, my other sons and daughters. Of course , my stray

thoughts, as normal, aren't they glorious?!! Shaking myself out of this, I notice a definate difference. They are all , well tense.

Of course we all have been, but when they left they all seemed so 'loose'.

**Whats happened? Are you all alright?! **We don't need anymore promblems , we have away out of this last disaster, please

not another.!!! They stop as soon as I had asked them...but ... they just stand there, looking from one to another and finally back

to me. I notice they all look to Jasper, and he took a hesitant step towards me. I pulled myself up and braced myself for this, it

seems Jasper is to be their spoke person.

**"Well, no nothing really 'new' , Carlisle. Just ....we need to have a family meeting about everything." he said. **

**But of course , we will be. I'm going to hunt and now since your back , Esme can join me. **

**Jasper..."well , good ....good. Because , well , Carlisle...we've been talking. And , well if they **...he points to an upstairs

window....**are going to go through this , the 'rebirth' ....well we feel ....that is.....dam it.... we all want to also !!!! "**

WHAT?!! I can hear running and sobbing from in the house . WHAT ??!!!!!! Esme flies out the door , _NONONONO , NOOOOOOOO. _

_What are you all thinking?!!!! _She has thrown herself at me and is sobbing harder now. I continue to look from one to another of

our 'kids'. **WHAT?! , are you all insane?! **

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry!! ;) . Short , but interesting?! We have huge day ahead of us, but I wanted to give you something! Let me what you think please !!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry , been crazy around here !! Well, crazier than normal LOL . So, when we left our favorite Vamps

there seemed to be ALOT of surprise on all sides. Hmmm.... I wonder whats going to happen?! Will

the 'younger' Cullen's get their way?! Will Carlisle and Esme allow them to?! Will......ok ok, well I guess

I better start typing the story and find out ! ;)

Yep, only enjoying those wonderful character's that Ms. Meyer's first brought to us 't own any of

them. Just using them for entertaining of myself and hopefully some of you!!

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Carlisle darker text,**_ everyone else italics._

WHY'S AND HOPE'S

**What are you all crazy??! What the hell do you mean , you all want to be 'reborn' too? Haven't **

**we all been through so much already?! And you want to put your Mother and myself through even**

**more?! ** He continues to hold to a sobbing Esme. Looking from one to the next. They are all standing looking

at the ground after his outburst. Then looking at each other and back to their 'parents' they all started to talk

at once. I could hear pieces from each of them but not full sentence from any. _Yes ,its all we've been talking about...._

_don't you see its only way.... I want so badly to forget some of my history....oh god , to live without memories...would _

_be so cool..... _Of course, that last one I know who said that , Emmette. I continued to stand on porch with my

Esme held against me and just looking at them.

Jasper once again clears his throat, and looks at me.._ Carlisle , well we know this is a shock...god ....we all know _

_that. But ... we each have our own reasons ,personal ones to each of us for wanting this done. Of course, we all _

_agree also , that we want it done at same time as Edward and Bella. WE WANT to be with them, for waking up _

_and realizing what this world holds for us. That we are a 'family' and that you and Esme, our MOTHER AND FATHER,_

_love us so much that you needed us to leave the mortal world and stay with you always. Can't you of all people ,_

_understand why we would want to ,....well erase some of our memories? _ Looking into his eyes , and then looking

toward the others, oh my goddess....yes , I can understand....but...shaking my head I have to turn away from them.

Looking down at Esme's still bent head against my chest , I can only shake and mumble things that aren't understood

by anyone. **We will all talk ..... not now... can't....Esme needs..... later ,we'll talk later. ** I pulled Esme into

the house and up to our room, where I closed the door and locked everything and everyone out ,but just the two of us.

We could hear our family walking into the house and go to family room. We can't hear anything from that room, and I'm

sure thats why they retreated to it. Esme had soundproofed that room because of the game systems to run almost 24/7

some days. Laying on our bed , we just continue to cling to each other. No words are necessary between us, being together

all this time, we completely understand each others emotions. I can't believe them! Really , why would they want to put

us through this?! I just can't imagine them actually wanting to be 'reborn'. Sighing , I pulled Esme even closer . Rubbing her

back in slow gentle circles. _Carlisle , why ...why would they want that? I don't understand anything any more. _How can I

answer her when I don't understand it either. Sighing again, **Well my dear , I guess we have to talk with them....**

**hopefully ...well they need to tell us why. But not yet, I can't do this right now. Lets just wait...we can talk with **

**them later....maybe by then things will have changed.**

Really I knew this wouldn't happen , in my head,but my 'heart' wanted them to tell us NO,WE'VE CHANGED OUR MINDS.

But after looking at each of them , I could see in their eyes, each and everyone of them had made this decision and no way

would they that. Shaking my head , in all these years, centuries actually , I never thought once I found my mate and hopefully

some 'friends' or 'family' , could I have even consider things wouldn't stay content for us. Once again I am left to ponder why?

Why us? Their all so many others.....no I can't wish this upon anyone else , no matter how they chose to live. This tragedy

was just that , a tragedy . And we would all pull through it together , as a 'FAMILY' and would be together after it too. Yes , with

all my being I truly believed this. **Well Esme, I think we need to talk to them ,each , together as group . But also alone, to **

**actually know why they want this...this thing. We have always listened and as much as it hurts to say it.....have followed **

**those wishes. **Esme looks up at me, all you could see is anguish in her eyes, _I know Carlisle....but....their our life , our children. I _

_couldn't exist without all of you. I'm scared .......so scared. _Pulling her to lay in my lap , I hold on to her as tight as

I realized then, that neither of us will survive this thing , if they do not!!

Esme and I had left , to hunt , so our minds would be as quick as we needed them to be with the up coming conversations. We

knew they would be ready and waiting for our return, so we didn't go far. As we walk up to front of our beautiful home , we cling to

each others hands , knowing what is to face us. The house feels like tomb , waiting to awake from the mourning its been in for months

now. As we enter the family room, I was right about them waiting for us. Rosalie sitting in one of wing back chairs ,with Emmette standing

to her right ,they were holding hands. At the left of them , Alice in the other wing back chair and Jasper to her left, both holding hands.

They look at us , smiling tenderly , and request that we sit on love seat. Esme squeezes my hand , as we sit closely to each other.

**Before you all start , Esme and I would like to talk with all of you ,together and then seperately.** Watching their reactions, I

can only smile slightly when Alice looks at them all as if to say, Told you so!

As they look from one to another , I watch them closely. Yes , I can see how much closer they seem to have grown to each other. I

really didn't think that possible ,but I can't deny what my eyes see. Finally, Alice clears her throat ,nerves obvious by that little 'human'

trait. _Well, Mom and Dad , we have discussed this between us. And , well..... we all want to be 'reborn' with Edward and Bella. We _

_want to be together with them in all things , especially something so ....well wonderous! A second chance,......yes ,that's exactly what it_

_is , a second chance. Well....the idea is very very appealing to us all. Erasing some of our history....ohmygoddess.....things that each of _

_us aren't proud of or .....or just want to forget.! Think of the possibilities?? _ Jasper continues ,_ Carlisle and Esme, well you know how much_

_you mean to us. And we hope you know Edward and Bella mean even more, we have been through so much together as the 'children' of our _

_family. We don't want to have experiences that neither of them would remember. Doing and experiencing everything with our siblings, well_

_.......its a truly joyous thought. _I continue to watch them, they all nod their heads after each comment, as if one person.

**So, because Edward and Bella will be having experiences for their 'first' time , this is why you all want to do this?!! Thats....**

**thats ....not ......**Esme squeezes my hand again._ You realize, all of you, that ....the 'rebirth' well could go wrong. Even with all Carlisle's_

_medical knowledge and studying he's been doing?? What happens , if your memories aren't there when you awaken?? What if none of _

_you....._sobs here..._ remembers us or each other?? What then?? I...I can't loo..ssss..e any of you!!!!!! _ She turns her head into my side,

and trys to control the sobs that want to burst out. They all looking at her , their hearts breaking even more. Rosalie comes over and

sits done next to Esme,touching her shoulder gently..._Mom , really , how could you think we wouldn't remember the best things that as _

_ever happened to us? You and Carlisle , your the reason we're here , together and a family. And its both of you , who have taught us , _

_that being a CULLEN , is special. That our family comes first. So, how can you expect us , any of us , not to want to be there with _

_them?? To go through this change , as sibling's, to awaken to new day together? I frankly can't wait! To relive somethings that maybe _

_we will forget , fun things...but to forget the worse. Oh yes, I can't wait!! _Esme had turned to her , pulling her into a hug and gently rocking

Rose, knowing what she would want to forget. And well.....haven't we ALL wished to erase those memories for our daughter?! But....yes ..

we have. Sighing , I look at each of them , shoulders slumping and wanting to turn clock back ...decades ... to happy times.

**Ok, well, I think we need to talk with you all . Rose, could you please stay? The rest ,could you go out to back garden and **

**wait.? Thank you loves.** I watch as Alice , Jasper and Emmette rise, looking at Rosalie with slight smiles and nods,they leave the room.

Rose sitting beside Esme still , watches and then turns to look at me. **Ok, Kitten ...we want ,well need, for you to tell us why. I think **

**we do...but we want to know exactly and what you hope a 'new' future will mean to you.?!** Watching me and turning to look at Esme,

_Yes , you can 'imagine' what I want to erase. Everything , from the moment I meant Royce ....to the....the..last night of my human self. I want_

_memories of my human family , of my life before HE came into it. And well , there's not alot since then ,that I would want to forget really. Well, _

_maybe the time we all left Bella....some of that time before and after. But , I have no 'serious' complaints of my life. I love you all , especially my _

_Emmette. I wouldn't truely change any of it. I know ....I know I've been a bitch ... ALOT!! _she laughs quietly ,..shrugs her shoulders _And I know_

_I made alot of things difficult....but ....I was that way in my human self too...so...._ Her smile grew as she looked at us. Laughing with her, **So **

**we shouldn't be shocked by that? Is that what your trying to say?? Because , well Edward knew all about Rosalie Hale, everything...**

**and we knew what to expect ! **I winked at her as we all laughed. Squeezing her hand , **Thank you Kitten, yes ,frankly I don't think either**

**of us are surprised by you wanting to forget that particular time of your 'life'. But....really Kitten...this isn't 100% that memories ,ANY,**

**memories will be there for you. You do understand ?? **She shakes her head, _Yes Carlisle, we all do. But, frankly , we are determined to do_

_this. We want to be together for our always,but together ,fresh and well , almost virginal . _She smiled , twinkle showing in her eyes..._Not THAT _

_virginal ,.... but NEW virginal. _We chuckle .... Esme says.._ We understand , really. But....well....I can't...._sighing, _Ok, I'm not going to say _

_anything more till we hear from everyone. _She looks to me , **Rose dear, could you please send in Emmette next? **As she rises , she kisses

Esme's cheek and walks to me ,kissing mine also. Leaves the room to send in her mate and our second son, and family protector .

Emmette enters room, literally , he fills up any room he enters with his sheer size and his personality. Smiling at us both, showing his

dimples that seem to sink into half his cheek , in their depth. Sitting down on his favorite chair, he looks up at us both with love and

respect in his whole look and posture. We couldn't have asked for another son who was so welcomed into our family all those decades ago.

And just thinking of Emmette and how extremely busterous he is about 'life' , makes you smile and thank all gods for him being apart of our

existance. **Well, Em, can you tell us what your reasons are for wanting this? Yours, not Rosie's or anyones but your own.** He looks

at me, directly ,_ Well...its hard not to say I want it because Rosie does. She's my 'everything' , always ...and I want to share this thing with her, _

_like everything else , Together. But ...I have things in this existance I would like to forget..._Turning to look at Esme now also.._None of you, _

_I do not want to forget anyone of my family...but ...those times when I ..well those times I couldn't control myself and my monsterous side. Yes, _

_gladly...I would forget those. I want to remember my human self and family. I want to remember how I came to you , to becoming a Cullen. These_

_things , ... these scare me. If I would forget them....NoNo, I won't consider it. I want to remember my first glimpse of my angel , my Rosie. God..._

_yes....and first time I looked at her through my new vision, _his dimples seemed to become impossibly deeper._ But , those two times....yes I want _

_to forget. And .... well ....when we left Bella...that time and the little bit when we returned...I would give anything to forget how she was then. _He had

closed his eyes, and had all about broke the chairs arms off when he was finished with those thoughts. I looked at him...yes , I can see he means it.

Sighing , pinching the bridge of my nose , I look at him....**Emmette, you do realize, that this isn't 100% a sure thing. That , maybe, all memories **

**won't be returned to you?? **Shaking his head , _Of course I realize. But , it's worth the chance. I like lower odds, always bet on them anyway. I can't_

_ignore them. But , even if I or maybe one of others don't remember , well, we still will be together. And make ALL NEW ones with them, and I hope_

_you all would do same for me?!! _Watching him, and listening to him... after so long ... I realize not only his gift of sheer strength , but also he

has sheer innocence in his outlook. Refreshing and exaperating all at same time. Eternal hope!! Well , we defineately use that around here!!

**Thank you Emmette, son, could you please send Alice into us next?!** He bends a kisses Esme's cheek and looks at me and lays his

giant hand on my shoulder, remembering to give gentle squeeze , before he leaves us. Looking at Esme , I wrap her in my arms and pull her

closer to my side. She relaxes against me and gives soft sigh. _They are so sure , can you hear it in there voices?? That they know this is _

_right decision and they will fight for it, no matter how much we disagree. _Yes, I knew this , you couldn't help but know. **Well.... we have alot **

**of thinking and talking to do my love. But , let's here from Alice and Jasper first.** And pulling her chin up to me , I give her a gentle kiss,

before pulling her even closer to myself.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry, long chapter already . So , the next chappie will be Alice and Jasper's thoughts on why. Hopefully , you'll be there for their discussion too! ;)

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry again. So when we left off , we had heard from Rose and Emmette. I can completely

understand their points. How about you?? So , let's hear from the Pixie-girl and yummy ....umm

Jasper !

********************************************************************************************************************  
Still own nothin' that is Twilight. Yet , still fantasize and hope ......NUTHIN'

********************************************************************************************************************

Of course all Carlisle's **bold, **and other's _italic's. Jasper will also be _**bold when talking, just because,**

**;)**

As we watch our Alice come into room, as always , I am proud FATHER. Watching this beautiful

sprite of girl/woman , glide so gloriously towards us, memories start to come to me , flooding my

mind. Smiling tenderly , she gives each of quick peck on our cheeks and sits across from us.

**Alice, well, please tell us what you would want to change or rather, what you don't want**

**to remember from your past . **She smiles sadly , _Well, I know you both know ,but my first time_

_reborn. That , well , that is something no one should have to wake up from , ALONE and wondering_

_why suddenly I want to attack another 'human'._She actually gave a shudder , _I want to have some type_

_of human memories, rather than darkness. I want to forget when we left Bella , and , well I want to forget_

_the recent past. I....I can't stand seeing two people who mean soooo much to me ,like they have been._

_I want memories that I can recall and smile at, not ones that leave me feeling alone and abandoned_

_and defineately not these recent ones, the pain and agony....._She stops and looks at both Esme and

myself, smiles tenderly and reaches for our hands. _But...I want to remember everything about you ,_

_all of you. Well.... _laughs quietly , _not everything ,but most of our life's together. I NOW how hard_

_this is for you both. But, I....WE all believe that this will strengthen us even more. We can be_

_together still and always , but without so much...well baggage that we carry around. I know what will...._I

quickly stop her, **Alice, I know you've ' seen ' what's going to happen. But , right now I **

**don't think either of us want to know yet. **Esme relaxes against me slightly, agreeing ,but not

speaking. _Yes of course, I'm sorry.... I can't help myself though. _We all chuckled , nowing full well

how much truth is in that comment.

**Alice, I haven't said anything about this to anyone yet...but Aro had left out something, when**

**he was talking with us. Its in all the papers he sent though. **I stopped and looked at Esme, who

tenderly smiled and gave me the look that I needed to proceed. **Ummm...you see Dear, IF we do **

**proceed with this, well there is a possibility that Edward, Bella , Jasper and even your 'special'**

**gifts WON'T be present when you reawaken. **I stopped , looked at her and after so many decades

with her, I finally have surprised her. But , this would never have been my choice for that to happen. She

sits there watching me , and you can see she's trying to take this information in and file it however she

can. _Well...hmmm....that was unexpected. But , no I can't say that is something that would stop me or _

_change my mind again. I've always impraced my 'gift' , especially once I was with you all. I think you all_

_realized that it gave me a special place here, in my mind, that I became almost indespensible to you all. _

She looks saddened , but determined at this point. _Yes , it is defineately a shock , but it doesn't mean_

_that I have changed my mind. I still want to be 'reborn' with the rest of my siblings. _Smiling as she makes

her statement , I can find no doubt in her anywhere that she is determined to go through with it. Esme

had straightened up when she had said about be indespensible to us, but I could see anger in her eyes

as she looked at our daughter. _Alice , ohmygoddess, _you can here how clearly angry she is , _How could _

_you believe that just because of this 'gift' you have , that that is ONLY reason we love you. Because _

_that is what your saying.....OHHHH...DAM....You .....you...We wouldn't care one way or another ,just as _

_long as we had YOU. YOU became indespensible to US ALL , the day you knocked on our door!! _Alice

looks closely at her , smiles her brilliant radiant smile , _Oh Esme, I really didn't mean it to sound like that.  
I KNOW you LOVE me, _giggles, _I would have known that without my 'vision's', but....well those visions _

_just make ME feel like I'm NEEDED...just ....well like I can HELP us all. I love them , at you both know_

_I have hated them at times too. What I mean is .... well I know I don't need to have them anymore. So,_

_if my ' rebirth ' means that they would be gone, well....I can exsist without them. _Esme , calms down

some, stands and pulls our daughter up and hugs her , giving her a kiss on her forehead. Alice smiles

and returns the hug , _Mom please ,we NEED to do this. To be together , thats what we want. And knowing_

_that you and Carlisle will be here no matter our outcome,....well ... it makes it easier on us and our _

_decision._

Esme hugs her tighter and lets her go, returning to sit beside me. Alice walks over to me , kneels down,

letting her eyes meet mine. _Daddy, please understand that none of us want to forget either of you. Well, _

_we are going to need you even more during all of this. And we ALL know , that we can trust you both _

_with our existance. Both of your love for us all , wouldn't let anything stop you from doing what we want , _

_and we know that you both will do EVERYTHING you can to make sure we will be together for always. _

Swallowing hard, and trying to look like anything other then a concerned parent , I can see this clearly

in her eyes. Yes , she along with Rosalie and Emmette have made up their minds completely and nothing

either Esme and I say will change theirs. Nodding at her , but unable to talk, I pull her into a bone crushing

hug. She giggles, _Umm..Dad , I know we are more durable then most, but I ummm...still can be crushed _

_slightly. _She looks up at me and grins that devilishly pixie grin of hers. I laugh and release her . **OK, ok , **

**sorry . **We all give little laughs. **Well, could you please send in Jasper in know dear.? **She skips

out of room, several seconds later our Jasper enters.

But this is a Jasper that we haven't seen that frequently since he has joined our family. One of confidence

and authority. Standing tall and walking with so much confidence , that of course MY pride in him just

expands so much that if I could breath, I am sure it would be difficult. As I look sideways at Esme , I can

tell she feels the same. He comes in , smiles , sits across from us and waits. He has always had the

most patience of us all, truely. But , then , from what we have learned about his past life and is decades

before he found Alice , he had always been. And because of particular ' gift ' , he can "FEEL" all the

currents flowing from us. Sighing , I look at Esme again ,nodding for her to start. _Jasper dear, well ,we _

_are certainly aware of MOST things you would like to forget from your past. And while we might understand,_

_we would certainly like for you to tell us. _Jasper relaxes into the chair and smiles at us both. Clears his

throat , human thing that makes us all smile alittle wider. **Well , yes I'm sure you would know what I **

**would want not to remember. My time after my 'change' , with Maria and the newborn's. But...**

**here is a promblem...I want to remember my brother and sister, Peter and Charlotte , they mean**

**so much to me. I wouldn't want to forget them...but I'm not sure how that would be done. Something**

**we would have to consider carefully. **He looks at us , and we both nod , we understand that very much.

He smiles , continues to tell talk then. **I would want very badly to forget all my ' slip-ups' you all call **

**them. Especially with Bella. **He runs his hand through his hair and looks away for a minute , then looks

back at us both. **Defineately all that with Bella. And the more recent tragedy, yes defineately this **

**also. But....NOT one thing since meeting Alice and all of you . I want those memories , I treasure them.**

**How many of our kind do you think , would do this? How many would want to change a certain **

**memory or themselves? Well, I can tell you , EVERY vampire we know would! Just from their 'feelings'**

**I pick up when near them, I know they would. Please , understand how we feel . We know that **

**this is right , for us , for Edward and Bella too. We ' need ' to be with them in their "NEW" exsistance.**

He stops and looks at us expectantly. Esme sighs , _Yes dear, of course there is in MOST of our exsistances_

_we would love to change or just not remember. But ...dear yours is such a large piece of time. Are you sure?_

**Yes Mom, I'm very sure. I have thought of nothing else since the first moment we all heard it. I know**

**this is right ,especially for me. **He continues with his new found confidence, or maybe that confidence was

just hidden and needed something to break it out completely and not just in spurts. But , one thing I'm well

aware of , there will be nothing to change our son's mind. But , I have to tell him....**Jasper, there is some-**

**thing we hadn't told you all. It was in the papers and I came across it while reading. Well..your **

**'gift' , could possibly NOT be with you ,after the 'rebirth'. Possiblities Jasper , not a certainty. **If

possible , his smile grew , **Frankly Carlisle , I would see that as even more an incentive. Yes , that **

**is something that wouldn't bother me at all. **

Yes , I had realized that out of all our children with that 'extra' special ability , Jasper would WISH for it not

to be after his change again. Being an empath has always caused him certain grief and pain. Of course the

reverse of those ,the happiness and love , well he welcomed them with open arms. But still , yes we both

understood why he would be glad to free of it. Esme smiled at him , stood up and wrapped her arms around

him, _Of course you would dear. We completely understand your reasons , and we know how much you frankly_

_have resented them too. Thank you for being honest and telling us your reasons for it. But know this , you _

_have been a wonderful , loving son to us and we are SOOOO proud to have you in our family. _He pulls her closer,

lowering his face into her hair , **Thank you Mom, ......I hope you both know how much you all mean to me**

**too.?! **He looks up at me , doesn't say anything just smiles and tips his head towards me. I give an inward

chuckle , and thinking if he had on his cowboy hat he would have tipped it at me. Always a southern gentlemen

our Jasper is. **Ok Jasper. Thank you. Now I know that you all think we should automatically agree to **

**this , but Esme and I really do need to come with terms. I'm sorry , its selfish on our part. But we need **

**to spend some time ,just the two of us. But we promise you and you can pass this on to them, we won't**

**drag this out for long. **I smile at him , then surprising him, I pull him into a hug letting him feel how much I love

and need him in my life. At first I think I shocked him , laughing quietly to myself, but then I feel pressure being

returned , along with shot of love and respect from him to me. Esme , well being Esme , is standing there watching

us with her brilliant smile and love just pouring out from her. Jasper had turned , giving her a hug and letting her

know his feelings also, then turns and leaves us alone.

Esme sighs, and wraps her arms around me. I kissed top of her head and pulling her closer to me. **Well, my **

**dear...we have alot to discuss . Then we have even further amount of studying and figuring out how **

**we can keep our children safe through this whole process. **She looks up at me , her eyes bright with

tears she won't be able to shed , _Yes love , we both know what has to be done. OHMYGODDESS! I hope we _

_won't 'live' to regret it. I know you feel same as I do. But , I can't face them just yet. I need to go up to Bella and _

_Edward, I need to be near them. _**Yes of course , we have some time yet love. I'm sure Alice already seen**

**what we will decide. But they can wait till WE want them to know. **And of course neither one of us

want to deal with anymore emotional decisions right this minute. We needed to be together and with our 'babies'

of our family. Our existance just became even more difficult and well....scary for our family .

************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmm....well...alot is going on. What would you do? And what will happen to Edward, Bella , Alice and Jasper's

' gift '?? . I wonder if Rosalie and Emmette will say about it? I wonder.....well ...I guess you and I will find out in next

chapters ;)

**************************************************************************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

Well....from last chapter I'm sure we all realize that Carlisle and Esme will follow thru with the wishes

of their children. _sighs.... _Ok, so anyway , Carlisle will be in full medical and research mode again.

Making sure they have everything just so for each of them.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Dreamed I wrote something as wonderful as Twilight , but ......it was ONLY a dream!!

**********************************************************************************************************************

CARLISLE

Sitting at my desk with books and paper's that Aro had sent me , trying to make sure I have all the

information completely wrapped around my brain. It's times like this that I am so thankful for my

vampire brain and perfect recall. We haven't told the 'kids' that we both agree they have the right to

be with their brother and sister, I'm sure Alice already nows though. I'm not sure when this all will happen,

but I'm sure they will want it as soon as possible. But with all the planning and information we need for

each of them...well Esme and I still have time. I know , it sounds selfish , but we want time. With

them as they are now , our beloved children. Esme is upstairs , of course. She doesn't leave our two

youngest for long periods of time. I can hear her singing to them, a soft lullaby she has always

favored from her human life. The same one she sang to Rosalie, Emmette and Bella during their changes.

She told me , her own Mother would sing it to them when they were babies or when they were sick, so

she would continue the tradition with her 'own' children. How I love that woman, my heart ,and my soul.

Finally closing the books and putting papers away in their folder, I walk over to my window ,looking out

at the garden. I notice Alice and Jasper standing under the gazibo , holding each other , dancing it looks

like. Laughing quietly to myself , I watch them for a bit. You can see the love they have for each other in

their gazes, and how they hold each other. I see a movement out corner of my eye , turning to see Rose

and Emmette under one of many huge trees, Rose being pushed in swing by Emmette. Smiling at the

laughter coming from both and joy they have of just being together. I shouldn't expect anything else from

them , they have all been like this together for so many decades now. You can see the strain though each

have, if you want to dwell closer, of course. But seeing them right now , it gives me hope that they will all

be like this , together , and happy. Walking away , I head upstairs to be with Esme and our other two

children. Nowing full well......that they will be out there with the others very soon.

Esme is sitting beside their bed , reading Wuthering Heights , out loud . I come to stand behind her chair,

she reaches a hand up to me, which I readily hold onto and squeeze ,letting her know that she should

continue. She smiles her beautiful comforting smile , and continues reading. I walk over to window, again ,

finding our loves all together now. But...laughing , I see their playing a game, Emmette's eyes are covered

with scarf and he seems to be trying to 'find' and 'catch' the others. Hmm...laughing again, I watch as Alice

using her vampire speed , runs up behind him and taps him on shoulders. Em , turns and grabs , but comes

up with only air. Alice is giggling , while she sitting in nearby tree even before he turned. I have slender arms

that surround my waist , and my Esme presses herself to my side, to watch with me. I think we stood like

that for what seemed like hours , smiling and laughing at our childrens antics. But knowing full well , they

are trying to spend as much time together as they can, before everything changes.

We had called them all into the family room for our discussion. They enter same way as before , couples

together and girls sitting while the boys stood to their sides. Waiting for me to begin . Esme seemed to

be clinging to my hand as if her existance needed the contact. Well, I know my own existance needed

her , so I gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know I understood. **Ok loves , well your Mother and I **

**have come to understand each one of your requests and well.......we agree with you about the **

**'rebirth' being performed for all at same time. **They all smiled , grasped each other's hand and waited

for me to continue. **But of course , I'm sure a little bird probably already told you all this. **They all

laughed quietly and smiled bigger as Alice seemed to fidget a little in her seat. Esme smiled lovingly at

her then turned back to me. **Well, we all have alot of work to do. We will need a complete history **

**of each of you, including Edward and Bella. I would like for you to work on it together when it **

**comes to the point were we came together as this glorious family. Edward's I think will be easy **

**for me and Esme. Bella's, well..... I think might be a little harder. But I'm sure we can all work **

**on it together. Now just because we can probably have this done in couple of hours , it still doesn't **

**mean we are going to do this in a day or two. We really need to go over every little , minut detail. **

**Hopefully Jasper can give of all some patience while we work. **I smirk at Jasper and wink at the rest.  
They all laughed and we started to plan on time we would meet back up this evening.

I sent them all into their own areas of house of grounds. Wanting them to write about their earlier ....ummm

human lives by themselves. Alice has already finished she informed me , so she would be going upstairs to

reorganize everyones closets and get clothes ready to be taken to charity houses. Because , she also has

informed me, that before anything goes on, she will be making sure we all had appropriate clothing for our

upcoming move and seasonal changes. Yes , we will be moving again . Esme had found what seems to be

a lovely home for us in upper providence of Canada. She has even been able to organize all works that needed

to be attended to and furnishings that we would need. She is truely one amazing woman! Why , you ask?! , well

our reading and research ,doesn't clearly answer if 'rebirth' will be same as 'first' times. Will they all have that

newborn strength? Will they be in a feeding frenzy? OHMYGODDESS, what have we done? Sitting done quickly ,

I have realized for first time , that we will be responsible for 6 newborns!!! Just Esme and myself !! _Esme , Yes _

_dear , of course we can handle them . Parent's handle all sorts of things their children do. _Chuckling to myself

I can just hear her telling me that. I think I came up with a plan for " teaching " each of them about their histories.

It will be much easier on Esme and I too. I have a feeling we will be needing our strength in coming future.

Later as we sat reading and discussing certain aspects with the kids , I had told them my idea of using electronics.

Recording each of their histories on recorders to play continuesly. They thought it was good idea, but also said that

I should be the one to record most of it. Laughingly telling me I had the most proper speech and annunciation.

We all went over Edward's and Bella's histories together. And like I had thought , they were extremely helpful

with Bella's. We had told Rosalie and Emmette the possibility of the other's loosing their 'gifts', neither one batting

an eye, said that they had wondered themselves but didn't want to bring it up. Alice and Jasper had told them

that did not deter either of them. Emmette , _Hey Carlisle , if they have a chance at not being a super-vamp, what _

_are chances of Rosie and me getting a power?! _ We all stopped, looked at Emmette, **Well really , I...I don't **

**know Em. Hmm.....interesting! **Rose had spoken up then, _Well...do you think its possible we could? And _

_what about the rest , what if they get a ' different ' one or even maybe stronger version of what they all have _

_know? _Seriously , why hadn't I had these thoughts?! **I don't know Kitten , hmm....well I guess I'll have **

**to go over everything again. Maybe its there and I just haven't absorbed it. This is very interesting...**

with that I stood and walked from room , mumbling my thoughts and headed right for my study.

Everyone started to laugh as I left the familyroom. Knowing full well that I will be researching all night now.

I could hear Esme's sweet voice, _Well done you two. Know we won't see him for the rest of night laughs._

They continued going over their and their sibling's histories , not wanting to miss anything major. And minor

details had them laughing so hard at times , I thought they might make small earth-tremble around the

house. Smiling softly , I make them all a silent promise , that no matter what happens we will always be

here for them . And I send small pray out to every ' god ' I can think of , asking for blessings to keep them

safe and bring them back to us and themselves whole. Hmmm....interesting , yes , wonder how I missed this

page?! Right here in front of me . Quickly rising and leaving my study , I enter family room again talking as I

entered, **Well my dears , I have a possible answer to what Rosalie and Emmette had asked earlier. **

**It is possible they could re-awaken with sometime of ' power ' . And yes , Alice and Jasper ,you and **

**Edward and Bella ,may loose yours ......but .... You all could wind up with even more powerful ones **

**of you own . But this ....very interesting.... you could also wind up with more than what you have know.**

Everyone looks at me... but then it suddenly hit me. They had been extremely quiet when I first entered the

room too. And I can feel tension in the room. I look towards Esme , who frankly seems to be in shock . **Ok, **

**what in the hell is going on?? **Going immediately to Esme's side , I pull her close as her shoulders begin

to shake slightly.

This time the chosen speaker seems to be Rosalie. _Well Carlisle , ummm....that is interesting you found all _

_that . But...did you hear anything before coming in? _She looks directly at me, **Well no Rose, I was concentrating**

**on what I found. I thought you would all like to know right away. So , what happened . Why is your **

**Mother acting like she has another hole starting in her heart?? **I could see each of them jerk bodily at this ,

and look down to floor. Jasper was trying to give off calming vipes, but they didn't seem to be working. _Well , Dad, _

_you see.... going over our histories...ummmm...when it comes to our intimate side...we don't want to know about _

_ANY OF IT!! _I look at them , **Yes , we already know that our ummm....' family-love ' wasn't going to brought**

**up.....** _Well, yes thats true...but we have decided that we....well ...we don't want to be told that this certain person_

_is our mate, our soul mate. _She quickly reverted her eyes from mine. I'm certain my eyes probably ready to pop out

of sockets. I was totally ..... shocked by this announcement. I looked down into Esme's eyes , now understanding

the saddness and shock in hers......

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm....WHAT??!!!!! Dam, hope we find out soon what the heck thats all about !!

Oh, well , yea, update quicker than normal. Cause , I have to know what this all means myself !!!!! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hmmm.....so we still have no glue as to what the ' younger ' Cullen's meant! And I'm guessing ,hope,

that we will find out shortly !! What else can they come up with to surprise Carlisle and Esme, and US?!

Well.......let's read !!

*************************************************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************************************************

Yep , still own nothing !! SM does , the lucky .......;)

*************************************************************************************************************************

**CARLISLE**

Pinching the bridge of my nose with one hand and pulling my Esme towards me, I am momentarily at a

lost of words. Unnecessarily clearing my throat , I look at Alice , then the rest of them. Shaking my head

as if to clear her words, I continue to stare at them all. Yes, they finally did it, they made me absolutely

speechless . Rosalie . _Well you see , we have all been talking , and well....we have so much love in us _

_for each other....that we feel ....well dam it , we just don't want to be told this is who you should spend your_

_eternity with. Of course , right now , I can't imagine not being with my ' monkey-man' . _Grins up at Emmette,

_but ..... we have so much hope that for all these decades together, that 'after' , we just ...well ...we want to _

_be able to MAKE sure we have the partner. We don't ever want to go through this again....._Her voice cracks

and she leans her head back against Emmette's side. I look at both of them , Emmette looks directly at me

and nods his head. Confirming that he agrees with his wife. I look at Jasper and Alice, holding hands and

watching me and Esme in same intense way , also nodding their confirmation.

Esme, _I don't know what to say, once again you throw another twist in. But, are you all sure this is something_

_that you want?? How can we stand back and watch things unfold and not say anything? I know , in my heart, _

_your all with who your suppose to be with.! Alice, have you ' seen ' this?? Will it turn out like it should?? _We

both turn more fully to Alice. She looks at both of us, shakes her head, _No, this is something that I can't see. _

_We were all discussing our histories with each other , going over everything , we just all ....well we just all _

_wondered if maybe by some weird twist ,that we should be with someone other than we are. And my visions _

_are so murky here.....but we just feel....this is something that should be done too. But...we also want to be _

_told......much later....after everything , and especially if as you put it....we are with who we should be. Some_

_how , that will prove to us.....that we truly are ' mated ' to the perfect person.I'm sorry, we know this is..well_

_truly strange , but we want this. And we know that Edward and Bella would agree also. Especially them!!_

Watching them , I see that nothing we say will change their minds. And yet , some how I agree too!! This

would truly prove once and for all that our previous way , wasn't and should never happen again!! But ,yet,

I would never chose this, I know for CERTAIN that Esme is my one and true love of my existance. As if she

can read my mind , she crips me closer and harder to her. **Well, this is your choice. And ...well we won't **

**try to change your minds and we will abide your wishes. **They seem to visibly relax and smile at us very

tenderly.**Ok, well.....hmmm...oh yes. You have your histories done??** Each one nods , **Good , good...umm**

**have you looked over Edward's and Bella's?? **Again they nod, Jasper, _We went over both, we added couple _

_things . More so to Bella's. But we also added somethings that....ummm....you and Mom didn't know about , _they

all laughed softly and grinned....Hmmm.....I wonder....I'll read them later. _But , we think everything is perfect for _

_us all . _**Ok, well , I guess then ....Esme and I will start recordings later. And we should be ready to start....**

**Ohmygoddess, within next couple of days. **Esme shivers, bringing herself even closer to me. _Carlisle?? , _Emmette

**Hmmm...yes?? **_Well....we had a question about ....ummm...who will ummmm....being doing this bites?? _I looked

at him, not really understanding...at first. But he continued quickly...._You see , well ....we understand that it has to _

_be ONE persons venom in us. But.....well..._**Yes, Em, only one persons. And Esme and I thought ,well that I **

**would be the ' donor ' . **I smiled at this , looking down at her . She smiles and turns to the children, _I think _

_it should be the head of the family , of course. _

Rosalie smiles, but then clears her throat...._Well...we all agree it should be the head's of the family. _She stopped ,

smiled , _but we think it should both our Parent's ._ We both stand there, not truly understanding her,at first. _But ,_

_dear, you know it can only be one.....I don't understand?! _ Alice answers...._Well , you see...we all agreed to this _

_too, _she smiles her best pixiesh smile at us, _Emmette was watching a sitcom , tv series , from the 70's, when he _

_came bounding out the house yelling for us. After he finally calmed down enough,_ she giggles, _he told us his idea. _

_And frankly , it was brilliant ! _ Emmette seemed to stand up straighter and his dimples seemed impossibly deep

as the huge smile he was wearing. Rose and Jasper , along with Alice started to laugh. I'm still at complete loss,

what sitcom and what could it possibly be so wonderful about it?? Rosalie , taking in our confused faces , explains..

_Well , you see, it was about a ' family ' that came together . A Mother , with 3 daughter's and a Father , with 3 son's...._

Ohhhh, yes... I remember the show. Then as our children watching , Esme glances at me quickly ,as I looked down

at her. OHHHHH , yes.......I laugh quietly , then louder as Esme joins me. **Really?? That is what you want??**

They all nod their heads smiling , hugely. Esme , _that means ....that I would truely be our girls Mother??. _Well , I

can tell she wants to do this also. Happiness , love and want just seem to be coming out of her. I look towards Jasper,

and he has this absolutely joyful look on his face . Shaking my head and laughing quietly, **Well , I can see how **

**that went over. I think that is absolutely the best thing , well , ..... the ONLY thing to come out of all this**

**horror , that is beyond happy . Ok, so the ladies and men?? Yes... I think that will work wonderfully!! **

So, it was decided that Esme will be responsible for our 'girl's' and I would have the 3 'boy's'. Alice symply stated,

_this will make our 'family' connection stronger. _Then smiled her pixiesh smile at us. So...going by ' the smile ' , I

relax because I understand that this means at least the ' rebirthing ' will go correctly. Finally , I glimmer of hope.

We watch our ' children ' leave , Esme and I sitting on the couch. **Well dear, we have some work to do. **She

smiles tenderly. I lead her over to my desk and the equipment and hand her microphone , turn everything one,and

we begin recording's.

A LITTLE LEMONY GOODNESS- CAUSE SOME NEEDED!! 

Holding onto the one person who has always willing held out to me , I take my little Lady towards our favorite spot on

our land, the waterfalls. When we came all those years ago to this house, no, never a ' house ' , this HOME ,we found

this spot. It's been our ' special ' place ever since. Alice smiles at me, leads me over to over hang of weeping willow, and

pulls down to sit beside her. _Jasper, I love you so much._ Of course , I can't help but feel it as well, but that has never

changed in all these decades. I tremble slightly, hoping she wouldn't notice it, and pulled her to closer to me...._I love you_

_too Darlin'. _She looks up at me, and gives me the smile that could melt my cold insides, so dam hot!!! I lower my head

and kiss her with all the love and longing I have in my battered body. Her small arms come up to circle around my neck,

winding her fingers in my hair. It's slow and sweet , just like my Alice...then it turns into minx that is below her. All want

and need from us both. I let her feel my love and lust and she moans loudly into my mouth. I lower her to moss covering

and bring her closer if possible. I have always loved the feel of her against me, and hope with all thats in me ,that I will

continue to have her in our ' next ' lives as well. My hands rubbing slowly up and down her back , as she kneads at my

shoulders and neck. We both moan as my hands find her bottom and pulls her up against my need. Then, we both move

at vampire speed , loosing our clothes , and back into each others arms as if we never parted. I trail feather light kisses

along her cheek up to her ear. My tongue outlining her small ear, making her moans a little rougher. My lips continue

down her neck , licking her scars on her neck, forcing yet another deep moan from her. My hands , moving slowly up

her ribs, rubbing softly ,up over her shoulders , down to her small breasts. Kneading one tenderly , my lips finally meeting

up with my hands. While my hand continue soft touches, my lips latched onto her protruding bud and suckled on her, softly

then using my teeth and pulling on it roughly. Her moaning continues to become louder with each tuck and pull , each caress

and kiss. Her hands have continued their journey , seeming to want to map and capture it. Of course, she is always a victor

in this. As her small hands rediscover each indent and muscle , they travel down my stomach , butterfly touches that drive

me wild, until she captures my protruding erection in those gifted digits. My turn to moan , and growling escapes from deep

within me as she starts to pump me. My fingers also begin their ' exploration ' , and her growling becomes very noticeable as

they first enter her. Flipping us over , with a quickness that even momentarily surprises me, she deepens our kiss. Looking

down at me , she smiles , angel and temptress , in that one look. Raising herself above me , she slowly lowers herself on my

staff, making us both ' purr ' as she does so. Never taking our eyes from each other , she moves and we dance together as one,

like so many times before. And as so many times before, we complete each other till there is nothing but us. _I love you my _

_Southern gentlemen and soldier. Even in our ' next ' life , I feel we will know we belong together. _Pulling her roughly against me,

_Love you too my Darlin' , my existance would have been hell on this earth without for all these years. _We kissed each other so

tenderly , then layed there , together for sometime.

MORE !!! 

Running holding each other's hands , we make it to our favorite spot , just near the edge of our property...near mountains. Neither

of us letting other go . We continue to walk , talking about some of favorite times we have had here. Of course , being the two of

us , those times were intimate to just us. This was one spot neither of us brought anyone from the family ,for those ....uh times

we shared. I've been so blessed in so many ways. Of course , it took me to experience something so tragic to realize this. But,

I know now , how extremely lucky I was when a young doctor decided to follow the stench of blood and in so doing , finding me.

Yes , finally , I can say it, I love my existance . I have written a letter to my ' parent's ' to be opened when our ' rebirth ' is going on.

Letting them both know , especially my father ,Carlisle , how much I love them and how happy I have been with them. Hopefully,

I will have the chance to actually voice it to him one day. But I wanted them to have the letter , well just in case !! Of course the

reason I can say this is the man beside me, my Emmette. I also thanked Carlisle for giving me him . I also realized the other day,

that I really never told Em just how much he means to me. From first seeing him fighting that grizzly , to this time as we walk

together. Yes , I still would give up everything though , if it meant I could have had my own family . Babies !! Well, I can place the

blame on right people finally !! Royce and his friends , oh my goddess , I hope they are still burning in pits of .....well anyway. But,

I was given a gift by Carlisle and then Esme, a TRUE family and my light ,Emmette. Because that was he has been to me, I finally

finally know that without him coming into my ' life ' , I would have been in complete darkness for all these decades. I snuggle into

my bear , humming as his scent hits me full force , but he always did smell good to me. Even covered in grizzlies blood , his

scent was just sooooo much stronger. We had stopped walking , I hadn't realized it , looking up at Emmette I smiled my sexiest

smile I could come up with. Smirking , as he growled deep in his chest and pulls me up to him, crushing his mouth onto my own.

We've always been physical ,often destructive with our need for each other. We like it that way , both needy , but never selfish to

the others need. I grab his shirt pushing him into young sapling that snaps at the force. Ripping his shirt away from what I want and

need to touch , my hands run over those glorious muscles that is Emmette's chest, kissing and biting his neck the whole time. He

growls and mimics me , turning me and pushing me roughly into next tree in our path , ripping my shirt off in process also. He quickly

reaches for bra and snaps it at center , throwing it to the ground as his lips travel down my neck and suckling me ,using his teeth to

bring me quickly to WANT. Both of us ' breathing ' like marathon runners , we shed each others jeans , along with under things.

Emmette pulls up closer , scoops my legs and in blink of an eye , we're at a boulder that probably has been there since dinosaurs.

Laying me down , his lips travel lower, letting wet kisses and bits down my abdomen to top of my mound. Opening my legs more,

he settles between them ,and leaves a lovers kiss on already overly stimulated lips, quickly running his tongue down and up my lips ,

and swirling around my bud. He sits up , watching me as his huge fingers opens me, dips in and moves couple time quickly. My

growling and purrs are so loud by this point , which always pushes him over the edge, he quickly brings his oh so delicious man-meat

to my apex and enters me. He thrusts several times like always , out of control and hard , but then he stops. Watching me , he kisses

me , tenderly and I can see in his beautiful eyes , his love for me. When he moves again, is ohhhh sooo slowly, ohmygod!! , never like

this for us !!!! What seemed like hours , we ' loved ' each other like that , soft kisses and caresses , but no words. They weren't needed

at that time. We spoke to each other with our bodies , and we both came away from it shaken. My thoughts are all over the place while

we lay there intertwined. Please , please , please ...... let this man love me like this forever!!!!!!!!

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm.....well , next one should be the ' rebirths ' starting. But , ya never know , maybe they all will want repeat performance. ;)

Thanks for reading !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, lets find out whats happening. I'm too excited to talk !!

Don't own any of those wonderful books. Just like to play with the character's sometimes ;)  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Carlisle and Esme

**Well, my love . It looks like we have everything ready. I need to call Italy again though. To**

**let them know we will be starting. **Esme, _Ohhh, yes I forgot you had to do that. Ok, well ,I'll leave _

_you do that. I want to make sure everything is ready for upstairs. I...I just want to check again._ I give

my love a tender smile, and watch her leave the room. I know she has checked at least 20 times in the

past couple of hours, but I understand her need . Sitting at my desk as I wait for the call to come through,

I've been going over everything mentally also. Yes , we are as ready as we can be. Closing my eyes, I

once again speak to any and all gods listening,praying that everything will turn out right. Phone rings

startling me slightly. **Yes Aro, its good to hear you voice also.........**.

So, Aro and the brothers are anxious and waiting to hear from me again. I told them as soon as we 'see'

how things are, I will call and let them know. I also had to promise, once again , to destroy all evidence

of this. They are 'concerned' that this information could fall into WRONG hands. Shaking my self out

of these monotonous thoughts, I slowly stand and walk out of my study. My family is waiting for me in

our 'dining room' , so we can begin. Walking throught the house , memories hitting me from every room

to items in a room. Good , joyful and loving memories , I shook off those that weren't. Standing in door

way, I look around , my family. My chest expands as I look from one to another. Remembering when

and how they came to be a "Cullen". Pride, yes , pride is a sin. But....when you look at your wife and

your 'children' , who can resist it?! They all turn to me with smiles, I can feel the love and respect that

each feel for me, and to be perfectly honest, it is very humbling.

**Well.....Aro is taken care of. Ummm....oh yes...Esme and I are ready. **Smile at her, **Well as ready**

**as we can be. Shall we go up?** Esme and I walk our 'children' at human's pace , upstairs to rooms that

we have readied. Opening the first , then across the hall the second , they walk to each and peer inside.

In my research of comatose like patients , from a human perspective, there has been studies that may

help with memory lost and recognition. Closed in bed , almost like a four-poster , but with walls. The 'ceiling'

is like a movie screen , the study suggested it is possible to ' show ' home-movies of patients and that recognition

will not be lost to them. So , taking this idea , Esme , the wonder of home decorating , made their beds. With

audio and visual playing for each individual the whole time of their 'rebirth', we are hopeful , that this will work.

We also will be reading to them, their personal histories. Just so that they have the 'warmth' of our live voices and

not just the recordings. Of course , Esme as also decorated each of their beds in their favorite colors and hung

pictures inside each. I should have expected nothing less of this wonderful woman, but yet she still surprised me

with her incite and knowledge of each of them.

**Ok, well my dears .... its time.....girls to the right , boys to the left. **Standing there watching them give

each other hugs , soft smiles and lingering kisses , Esme and I held on tight to each other. They stepped into

the appropriate rooms , Esme and myself hugged and kissed each also. Bella and Edward were already waiting

for us , they noticed there 'rooms' and laughed quietly , looking over their shoulders to Esme , smiling and saying

their thanks and air kisses to her. Already in their most comfortable 'sleeping' clothes , they laid down and waited.

Pulling Esme closer, kissing her softly , **remember dear, each side of their neck, and each 'pulse points'. **

**Five minutes for each love, you have the timer with you. I'll be over to check our girl's as soon as I'm **

**finished here. **She gave me small smile and big squeeze , and walked into the 'girls' room. I turned and entered

my boy's room. Emmette gave me his best smile ,his dimples even more noticeable and Jasper, well he sent me

a wave of love, respect and calm, ohmygoddess could I love these 'men' anymore than at this moment?!! And of

course , our Edward, waiting in his bed as he has been for last couple of months. I think to myself , very soon

my son, very soon you all will be back with whole 'new' world awaiting for you all...............

************************************************************************************************************************************

************************************************************************************************************************************

Yep, short, but wanted to get this out today. Will (HONESTLY!) have another one quick. Things little slower, but

with kids getting out of school in 2 days , :( , everyone knows how that goes! Ok, hope you like !!

************************************************************************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

Back !! Waiting and waiting ...... sorry I hate it too! Here we go.....

*******************************************************************************************************************

CHANGES.....LET'S HOPE NOT TOO MUCH

It's been 3 days..... no changes in sight as of yet. Esme and I have been watching and making sure

everything is working as it should. We've hardly spoken to each other, but when we are in same room,

we seemed to be drawn even more to each other. I know we have always been , but it just seems to me

as if a invisible string is attached now. When we aren't in same room, I have this tightness in my chest, that

frankly if I was human I would be calling MY doctor to see if my heart was healthy!! Our ' children ' have all

been in a coma like state for 49 hours, 25 mins and 36 seconds, but no I'm not watching the clock. Aro

called this morning, to check in ! , but since we really don't know the length of time this could take, neiter

of us stayed on the line long. I have finally talked Esme into hunting, she left minutes ago . And knowing my

wife, she'll be back a quick as she can. Only going to the far end of our property , which of course, thats

where I had went too. Neither of us wanting to be too far away from them and each other.

I'm sitting in my office, looking at he many pictures of my family. Remembering, naturally, when each

were taken and what we were all doing at the time. We've taken most of the pictures in the house down and

put them away, well .... because we can't have them out were the kids can see them. As to their wishes, so

they would be able to ' choose ' whom they should be with for eternity . Of course , Esme and I know who

they should be with , and I also realize , this will be exteremly hard on us. What if they aren't with their mate

we know they should be with?? What happens then?? Do we ' help ' them see , they have choosen wrong??

Do we ' help ' them into the relationship's they ' should ' be in?? Shaking myself , I realize that neither Esme

nor myself will do anything. They made us promise not to. And even though we think we know better, we won't

interfere. Letting things happen as ' natural ' for them as we can. So , I continue to gather up my pictures , to

store them away. Leaving only our family portrait to hang above my desk.

**EsmePOV**

I run as fast as I can to edge of our properity. Far enough from the house that Carlisle won't hear me. I let

out a scream , that an operatic aria would be proud of. I turn to row of trees and let my frustration , anger and

hurt out . Clearing a new path for us in the future. The noise has scared away most of wild life by now. Oh, well

I wasn't hungry anyway. I know Carlisle is worried about my hunger, but he doesn't realize , that the thought of

hunting right now is so repulsive that I probably would throw it up anyway. Sitting down because I suddenly fill

like my legs won't hold me up , I try to think of things we ALL will be doing soon. Trying to let myself think

everything will be back to normal soon. That my children will all awaken , and we will be the same family as

before......well no, not like before. Never again!! I can't help to think , yet , that this is our fault . That we are

being punished !!!!! How can I not ?! We were just so happy with our chosen mates, yet we all wanted ' more '

with our family members. Shaking myself , well , we can't change any of it. But we can make our future as

happy and 'right' as we want. We just need them to wake , and we can start to rebuild. I can't wait to go

shopping with my girl's again. I can't wait to beat my boy's at guitar hero. Laughing quietly at these thoughts,

I suddenly realize what a mess I made. Thank the goddess at my vampire speed, I quickly clean up the area, and

start home with my first arm full of firewood.

It took me six trips until I had all the wood stacked in back of the garage. While I was there , I started all the cars

and let each run for a couple of minutes . Polishing away the smallest of dirt , well they had to be ready for them!!

As I entered the house , I heard Carlisle call to me excitedly. I ran for the room , standing just inside the doorway ,

he smiles at me and motions me closer. Suddenly , my feet seemed to not want to move . I look at my love and

see understanding and so much love directed towards me. **Come love , you don't want to miss any of this.**

His smile and excitement become impossibly bigger. I finally move toward his outstretched hand , grabbing on to

him and letting him pull me closer. He motions to the bed and turning me , I gasped . Sitting up and looking even

more beautiful then before.............BELLA !!!!

**Hi Mom , **I can't help the sob that comes from deep within me!! OMYGODDESS BELLA !!! I hurried over to her , she

has her arms opened for me . We both are laughing and both of us having shining eyes , filling with tears that won't

fall. Then , just as quick , I hold her tighter to me and start to sob. I can feel Carlisle's hand on my shoulder ,squeezing

me gently. Bella tightens her arms around me , **It's ok Mom , I'm fine. I love you. **This was her mantra to me, over and

over again. Finally , I pull myself together to draw back and look at her. She's even more beautiful , I look closer ,noticing

something different ,but not knowing what at first. Then , looking in her eyes, I gasped and quickly look over my shoulder

at Carlisle. **I know dear, it so startled me at first too. I don't know how or why , but , they are defineately back**

**to her 'normal' shade.** I shook my head , well , ok something 'else' to get use to. As we sit there with our daughter ,

talking and trying to see if there are any other differences ,the door is thrown opened.....Standing there just inside the

now open door........EMMETTE!!

Carlisle reaches him first , pulls him into hug ,grinning ear to ear. Emmette , 'picks-up' Carlisle and pulls him tighter into

an embrace. When I reached for him, he lowers Carlisle only to pick me up and swings me around several times. And

once again I'm laughing and 'crying' at the same time. **I woke up and had to come look for you both. **He said laughingly,

like his usual exuberant self. Thank the heavens ,that didn't change I thought. And suddenly , he realized ....**BELLA!! Yes, **

**I thought I would be the only up so far. **He hurriedly walks and sits beside her, bringing her close to his side . She

wrapped her arms around him , smiling up to him. **Wow Em, are you still growing after all these decades?? **She laughs

and he lets out his booming laughter. Carlisle and I , standing wrapped in each other's arms, smile even more at their banter.

Looking closer and Emmette , he DOES look bigger !! I look up at Carlisle and he nods his head quickly, he sees it too. Hmm...

I wonder....I walk over to them, putting my hands and either side of Emmette's glorious face , and peer closely at him. Yes.....

he too his even MORE than he had been. And ...... his EYE'S.....I look back at Carlisle....are as blue as the a summer sky!!

**Carlisle**

THANK YOU, THANK YOU , TO ALL HIGHER BEING'S!!! So far , two of our 'children' have awakened !! It's so good to hear their

banter and see their smiles and hear them !! I can't believe it , finally !! I can't seem to stop smiling , Esme is the same , just

smiling her eyes wet . There is subtle differences in each of them , but , of course the most noticeable and startling ,their eye

color. I'm stunned when I first noticed Bella's , but then Emmette's is also . This is interesting outcome....and I have to wonder

at the science.....NONONO....I shake myself. Time for all that later. I squeeze Esme's hand , **I'm going to go check the 'boy's' **

**room dear, be right back. **She smiles up at me , letting go of me and turns back to her son and daughter with pure love

shining from her golden-eyes , and a smile that would light up our small town. I quickly walk across the hall , entering the

'boys' domain for past several days . Smiling as I see Emmette's bed almost torn apart ,from him trying to get of it. Looking

towards Edward's bed, I walked over and checked inside. I know I shouldn't expect it , but I can feel my heart-break , when I

see he is still 'asleep'. Making sure everything is still working right , I go to check on Jasper. But , before I take step towards

his bed , feet and legs swing out from it. Sitting there , smiling his sweet smile is our JASPER !! I laughed suddenly , quickly

reaching him and hauling him up and into the tightest of hugs. He laughs suddenly and returns it with even much more

enthusiam as ever before !!

I lean away from him , biggest of smiles on both of our faces . Yes , he too looks even more handsome than before . And ,what's

this , his scars , well .....their hardly noticeable !!! I quickly look closer at his face ........his eye's .... hazel !! I shake myself , Jasper

looks closely at me, **Dad , you know your feeling's that are coming from you are amazing , love , joy , relief .....wonder and **

**a little apprehension. Its amazing how much your feeling . **He laughs quickly , pulls me in for another hug. I sighed , just

feeling his arms around me again is joyous and I can't help but laugh with sheer joy. And ,when he joins me in it , I realized that

we still have an empath in him !! I pulled away , smiling and pulling him out the door and across to the other room. They all

stopped talking when I walked in, pulling Jasper behind me. Esme's reaction was just as joyous as mine , quickly running to him,

and gathering him as close as she could. Behind them , Emmette lets out booming laugh and pulls Bella with him over to them both.

He picks up Jasper just as Esme lets go , and grabs him into his pattened bear hug . Jasper gasps and moans alittle , but returns

it to his brother. Emmette releases him , and turns him toward Bella. Jasper finally see's who else was there, stops , and suddenly

we all are being hit with wonder, joy and such relief ,that its overwhelming at first . Then .....love , in huge amounts , he quickly pulls

her to him and lifts her off the floor . Both are smiling and kissing each others cheeks. **WOW , if it isn't sleeping beauty !! Dam, **

**darlin' , we missed you !! **Everyone is laughing and smiling and joyous to be with each other.

It seemed it took hours to answer questions that they each had. Bella , of course , has so many , that I think it will take months to

get them all answered. They all went hunting , after a serious amount of prompting from us. Returning as quickly as they could.

They each spent time with their other sibling's, talking and holding each of their hands. Quietly encouraging them to come back to

us all. We moved Bella's bed out , and brought Edward over to 'girls' domain. Wanting them and us in same room. Talking , and

trying to find out if they have any more difference's. Of course , we know Jasper kept is empatic abilities, but they seem to slightly

different too. He doesn't automatically get .... ' hit ' with our emotions, he has to look at you and well...'read' you know. He LOVES

that !! And of course the most noticeable , their eye color, they stayed the colors from when they awakened, even after hunting.

This truely is a remarkable change. Bella hasn't been having alot of luck with hers , but she still is under alot of stress. Her eyes,

of course , still continue to make there rounds to other bed's in the room. But , of course , all of ours do. I can't help to feel so much

hope , that soon I will have my "whole" family will be sitting here also !! And I'm thankful to all the gods that I can think of , for

allowing that three of my children are sitting here with us now !! But , I can't help also being worried that the other's are still 'asleep'.

I pull Esme closer to me , she leans into me , smiles up and looks back to her 'kids' . We both laugh at their obvious delight in

us and each other. Yes , soon , ALL will be normal in our home !!! .................praying as I think these words......

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hmmm......hope you enjoyed ?!! Hopefully I'll get more up later, but my kids are coming in from VBS.....later !!!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, next chapter up!! Of course I don't own any thing associated with Twilight , sorry forgot that last chapter!

Only wishes I did ;) .

******************************************************************************************************************************  
******************************************************************************************************************************

Well , it's been 12 hours since three of our ' children ' of awakened. It's been amazing and yet....heartwrenching

too. I have made a quick call to Aro, explaining what is going on. Of course, he was happy for me, and sends his

hope that the others will be returned quickly also. Alot of ' people ' think he is truely evil and only wants to control

us, but I have had spent so much time with this immortal , and I feel I understand him better than even his brother's

do. I finish my thoughts on Bella's , and Emmette's and Jasper's awakening , writing them in my journal. Then

locking it up in my personal safe, hoping to be adding to those thoughts soon! Closing my office door, I can hear

the noise coming from upstairs and smile to myself , allowing some relief out with it, so happy to be hearing

the boisterous-loud voice of my second son. Then suddenly , it hit me, I quickly ran upstairs. I entered the bedroom

there was my family in a circle all laughing and hugging each other. Hearing me, Jasper and Emmette, seperated

and in the circle standing......our beautiful pixie...... ALICE!!! She met me half way, laughing and hyper, yes she

was still hyper! Picking her up off her feet and swinging her around as if she was a small human child , laughing

with her. _Dad, honestly , I think I'm getting dizzy from all the swinging._ Laughing even more, I lowered her feet ,but

kept her in circle of my arms to look at her. She was always so very lovely, but even more so now. And looking

closely to see if her eyes were same as her siblings, I was shocked speechless at first. Because , they seemed

to be a kalidescope of colors!! I looked over her head at my Esme, and she just smiled and shrugged. Laughing,

**Well, even more unusual than your sibling's. ** Everyone laughed and pulled us into another circle hug. As we

are all talking , Alice being Alice, jumps up and grabs Bella's hand, squeels , _What are you wearing?! Omgosh, lets_

_go to the other room and find something for us to wear. _As she turns to leave, she comes to a stop, her eyes staring

straight ahead, then turning and smiling ,_And we can grab something for Rosie too. _ Then she tells us that we

should expect Rosalie to awaken withing the hour "sometime"...........

As she turns to pull Bella out the room, **Wait Alice please? What....what do you mean 'sometime'??** Alice

stopped , smiles at us , _Well......I'm not sure exactly , but it will be sometime within the hour. _She smiles , and

pulling Bella behind her, we her chattering away as she plans their outfits for the day. I turned to look at Esme

enquiringly , Alice 'ALWAYS' knew exact time for things , BEFORE! Jasper and Emmette watching us , looked

slightly worried , until Esme soothed the situation , _Well, thank goodness , we have that to look forward to shortly._

Smiling her special smile at us , looking at me at slightly shaking her head at me. Yes , of course , I should have

known better, but.....Smiling at them all , we seem to move closer together again , waiting excitedly. Alice and

Bella returned , with arms loaded with clothes and bags for hair and make-up. Excitedly chatting with Esme about

a ' shopping ' trip they had started planning , but of course , once Rose and Edward where both awake and everyone

could go . About forty-minutes later , our Rosalie appears , sitting at side of her bed. Alice is particually jumping

out of her skin , clapping and squeezing poor Jasper and Emmette's hands as if she would float away if she didn't.

Bella , smiling and clapping too , while the boy's both wore huge smiles. Esme reached her first , stopping just in

front of Rosalie's bed. Her smile dropped slightly , she seemed to take an unnecessary deep breathe and let it out

with loud whoosh. She looked over at me, motioning me with her eyes. I was instantly beside her , looking from her

to our 'oldest' daughter. I became motionless, like a statue , I couldn't believe what I was seeing.......Rosalie has always

been beautiful, frankly one of THE most beautiful vampire's I have ever seen.......BUT....now ....well the Greek goddess,

Aphrodite , was sitting here before us.!!

Alice and Bella standing beside us know , where momentarily struck quiet also. But then both squelled and pulled Rose

up into their arms hugging her and laughing together. Rosalie was holding them both and laughing with them , her smile

so much more relaxed then I ever remembered seeing on her lovely face. I pulled Esme close to me , and laughed

watching them all. Of course , my Esme seemed to sobbing while smiling , just happy to see her 'girls' all together again.

Jasper and Emmette stood standing close , but letting their sister's enjoy the moment together , huge smiles on both their

handsome faces. But , they both seemed to be spell bound when Rose turned to pull them in for a hug. She then turned

to Esme and myself , hugging us together then seperately. When I pulled her to me, she curled up like she has always done

_Dad , its so good to be awake and with you all again. _**Oh Kitten, I'm so glad too. **Looking down at her , she opened her

eyes and smiled bigger at the nickname I had given her all those decades ago, I'm struck that her eyes are a beautiful shade

of corn-flower blue, with specks of green in them. Smiling I give her another squeeze and let her turn to her sibling's again.

As I watch my wife and my children, I can't help but feel the love that they all have for each other , I smile even more. Then...

my eyes glance to the last bed.....and my smile fades just as quickly. 'Edward'........my first son , and love.....why isn't he

awake yet ?! ......

Once again I had to encourage, well beg , my family to go hunt. Rosalie and Alice especially needed to feed and everyone

else needed to again also. I promised them I would go when they returned , but I wouldn't leave Edward alone. Esme wanted

to wait with me , but it wasn't difficult to talk her into going with the 'children'. I watch my family from the bedroom window ,

laughing quietly at watching them , they were running around , jumping over each other , just enjoying the fact they were

here with each other. I turned , walking to last occupied bed , sitting down in chair I pulled over. Brushing his hair from his

forehead , smiling as it quickly fell right back to where it had been, I sighed. I really never have been good at waiting , no

matter how calm I always seem to be on outside. I always thought it funny really , how my family always seem to see me

as the calm and collected Cullen. Maybe I should let them see the true me.......with that thought , I jumped up ,grabbing the

chair I had just occuppied and throwing it through the window. Turning quickly , grabbing the glass picture of water and hurling

it at the wall . Then my anger just seemed to get the worse of me , I was tearing apart the beds that Rose and Alice had

just left , and anything else I could find in blind anger way. Finally , collapsing on my knees in middle of destruction , I

left out a sob I had been holding back for what seemed like centuries. Lowering my chin to my chest , I starting to sob almost

uncontrollably , I felt arms surround me and pull me close. I closed my eyes and just let myself let everything out all the

while being held close . When I finally seem to have no strength left , I pulled away and looked up , right into the brightest pair

of green eyes I have ever seen...............smiling at me was EDWARD!!!!!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you liked?!! More as soon as I can ;) .


	10. Chapter 10

Nope still own nothing of Twilight . The truly talented does!! But, she let's us play with all our

favorite vamps!!! ;)

Still being written mainly from Carlisle's POV and some of Esme's , for this chapter at least. ;)

**********************************************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************************************

All Together......Finally!

OHMYGODDESS!!!! Edward....I quickly stood and pulled him up with me, pulling him to me in a hug

that would have crushed a lesser being. He also was holding on as tightly as he could it seemed to me.

Both of us laughing , and pulling back to look at each other several minutes later. I raised my hand to

cup his face and push his forever messy hair back from his eyes. It was then when I saw from corner of

my eye, the rest of family standing inside the doorway, all of them looking as if they would explode and

cry at the same time. I threw back my head and laughed , turning Edward towards them. And with that

they did EXPLODE, running to our Edward, yells , whoops and squells. They surrounded him quickly,

each of them hugging and kissing him, welcoming him from his 'deep sleep'. Esme stood beside me,

holding onto my hand with death-grip , smiling hugely all the while having shining eyes as she watched

the reunion of our children. After several minutes , I cleared my throat , and as they turned to look at us,

they parted away from him. Standing in the center of them, he looked and saw his mother , giving her

his seemingly patented smirk ,he flew to her and pulled her up into a huge hug. Esme just held on , saying

Edward over and over. When he slowly lowered her to her feet ,she pulled back slowly , laying her hands

on his face and just looking up at him. They stood that way for several minutes, no one saying anything

as we watched this reunion of mother and son. Then , as if we were in a silent movie picture, Esme's

legs just seemed to give out from under her. She started to fall down to floor, Edward had quickly picked

her up and rushed to his just vacated bed,laying her down upon it. Esme had fainted!!

I had to push way through everyong to get to my love. Sitting on side of bed , I had to control my self

long enough to go into doctor mode. Then , while I was about to check her eyes , her lids started to

flutter and opened. I sat back, hands shaking and waited for her to focus on me, she smiled at me , as

she always has..._Carlisle....are you ok my love?_ I let out a slow breath , **I am now. What happened **

**my love?**_ I'm not sure, suddenly I felt so.....tired. I never remember that happening before. But , I feel _

_fine now. _She was trying to sit up, but she didn't seem to have the 'strenght' to. My concern was doubled,

how can this possible? She chuckled warmly , _Well...I guess I'm not ready . Help me sit up please dear?_

I put my arms around her picking her up easily enough , while hands were all around us , fixing dozens of

pillows to help support her. She laughed , sounding almost like a young girl, _Well....its like laying in punch _

_of clouds. _We all chuckled and I could see the 'children' were relaxed some what with her joking with us.

She looked all around her, smiling wider as she looked at everyone. When her eyes returned to mine , she

reached for my hand and squeezed it gently , _I'm fine dear, really , I think I need to feed more. I ....well .._

_I really haven't been doing enough of it._ She looked up at me through her eyelashes , then quickly looked

back down at our entwined fingers. **But dear, you were just out and went yesterday......**Looking down

at her and looking into her eyes, I could see the truth. How did I miss this? I knew she was going out, but

really never payed alot of attention to length of time she was gone. But then thinking of last several weeks,

no she hadn't been feeding enough.

Growling lowly , I looked at her again, seeing her troubled expression I quickly tried to control myself for

her. **Emmette, Jasper? Could you go get your mother a meal to go?? **Smirking at the last part, looking

over my shoulder at the two in question, they laughed and ran from the room . Everyone else seemed to relax

and laugh also. **Esme, please please , don't ever scare me .....us like that again. You have to remember**

**we ALL need you and you MUST take better care of yourself. We are selfish creature's love, and **

**without you love and care , we wouldn't be able to exist. **I pulled her into a hug , then lowered her back

to her mound of pillows. Looking as if she wanted to cry and blush at same time, she smiled tenderly at us , _  
I'm truly sorry everyone , but....well I couldn't 'eat'. But , as soon as do , I will go back out and completely_

_glutton myself on everything that will be within reach. _We laughed and said that we all would too. **MOM!! **

**Your fast food meal is here.** From outside below her window , Jasper and Emmette held a still kicking

moose, Esme's favorite!! Laughing , I picked her up and we all jumped down to them . After, we all went

out for a first hunt as a 'completed' family once again!!

Sitting together in the family room later that evening , was well.... a "MIRACLE". I just sat listening to them

all. Making plans about shopping , movies we hadn't yet seen or watching some of our favorites , vacationing

to Isle Emse and moving to new location. We would be planning everything and anything they wanted to do,

I promised them all. Alice , suddenly stopped in mid sentence and becoming completely still , stared out to

nothing. When she came back seconds later, she clapped and laughed and told us all we would be having

company soon , within the week. Looking over at me , she smiled and told me a 'very' old friend was coming

to call. Edward , laughed , **Well, we haven't seen him in decades Carlisle. I guess he wants to make **

**sure we are all ok. **Looking over at Edward, we all realized he was still able to read minds, but that was

first thing he had said about it. Wonderingly, I looked at him , **Son, was that the first thing you 'saw'?** He

smirked , **Well its first time I ' looked '. **As we all looked at him, completely bewildered , he laughed and

commented, **Well , it seems that my 'cheating' capabilities have changed slightly. I have to concentrate**

**to 'see' things now. **Hmmm...well....well..**Well...change can be a good thing, I guess. **Edward , surprising

me yet again, threw his head back and laughed so thoroughly , I wasn't the only one to be astounded. But ,

then we were all laughing . Emmette, being Emmette..**Hell yeah!! That's great , no more cheating at games and**

**stuff Eddie. **We all continued to laugh, Edward had jumped up and tackled his brother , rolling over the floors together

in their wrestling match . I couldn't seem to stop smiling and laughing as I watched my ' sons ' .

But suddenly , Edward was hanging , just suspended in mid-air, upside down !! Nothing was holding him there !!!! WHAT??!!

The look on his face , would have been priceless , if it wasn't mirrored on the rest of ours. Emmette , laying under

him,seemed to be most astounished . He sat up , quickly pulling out from under Edward and stood. Just as he was

he was completely standing , Edward fell to the ground. I rushed over to him , but he was already standing and

looking at Emmette with complete surprise on his face. **How did you do that?! ** , he said while looking at Emmette.

WHAT?! **Edward, what...why do you thing Emmette did that? He wasn't even holding you. ** Edward looked

over at me , then back to Emmette. **No Dad, Emmette said that he was gonna hang me upside down , then**

**the next thing , I am!!!!! **I looked from a stunned Edward to an even more stunned Emmette. No one was saying

anything , just looking from one to another. Hmm.....clearing my throat ,unnecessarly , **Ummm...Em, what where **

**you thinking about at the time? **He looked at me, shrugging his huge shoulders , **Ummm....just thinking that **

**hanging Eddie here upside down for couple of minutes while he tired to get out of it would be hilarious. **

**Then , he was , I mean hanging upside down that is. **He looked completely bewildered as I was. Well....this

was interesting?! Maybe!! Then I remembered a section of the paper's I had read so many times.....Alice squelled and

clapped her hands , and then Edward started to chuckle and shake his head. The rest of our family looking from to

another , than back to me. Esme had walked up beside me, looking up at me expectantly. **Emmette? , could you **

**look at the vase on the table over by the window please son? **He looked at me , then over to table , shrugged

his shoulders again, **Ok, now Emmette, can you picture the vase ' floating' for me?? **He looked back at me,

I nodded towards table and vase again. He turned back to it , his eyes squinting at the vase , then....the vase slowly

started to leave the table.....until it was hanging above it by several feet. Audible gasps could be heard all over the room.

**Ok, Emmette , carefully picture back on the table....your Mother won't be too happy with me if it would **

**becomes broken. **We watched as it lowered slowly back down. Emmette , turned to me with complete bewilderment

on his face. Esme had quickly caught on , shaking her head, but chuckling quietly. **Well.....Emmette...I think ....no**

**I'm certain ...your a telekinetic. **Edward, Jasper and Alice were laughing leaning against each other as if they couldn't

possibly stand by themselves. Rose and Bella, stood there with their mouths ajar ,while Esme squeezed me around my

middle for dear life...........Emmette, **What ?? Doesn't that mean ......wait I can make things move ....with my mind?!! **

**OMG.......I'm a JEDI !!! ......**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it !! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry , back from vacation though :).

Still own nothing but this story line.

*************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************

Carlisle's POV STILL !!!

Interesting Twists and Turns.

It's been a completely joyous time for myself and my Esme. Our 'children' are back with us , the same

and some differences only people as close as we are would notice. They just seemed to,effortlessly , to

find themselves back into the old swing of things. Well......NOT , completely. But the companionship and

commardary is still there, maybe stronger than before . It's been interesting to watch how they seemingly

circle around certain areas. Mainly the male/female area . Esme has been joyous ever since they have awakened

but.....according to Jasper , her stress level is skyrocketing. Of course, I know what the cause of it is, and until

there is some movement in that area , we can only watch. Yes....it's EXTREMELY frustrating!! Oh well....as

the 'kids' say, we will have to deal . We've moved again !! Outskirt of Alaska , small town , about the size of

that Forks was. Esme out did herself , AGAIN !! , with this home. We haven't decided if we will all return to

sometime of ' normal ' activities such as school and work. But, I'm sure sooner than later we will come to some

type of one. I think they are leaning on going back to school, since there are no control issues from anyone , and

they seem to enjoy actually being around the teenage population now. Edward really enjoying himself since he

doesn't get bombarded with all their thoughts unless he ' looks ' and Jasper , well , he still gets loaded down with

all their emotions ,but , with Bella's help with shielding him slightly , he doesn't mind as much. As for the control

comment , well , they have teen dances every weekend here. And Alice had visual , that everything would be great.

Not only no promblems , but the other teens actually enjoyed meeting us , and didn't act like most humans do when

we're around. It stunned me , because Jasper wasn't using his gift and not one of us had to ' dazzle ' anyone. Esme

and I had gone along , being new in the community gave us a chance to ' escort ' our kid's without anyone looking

strangely at us. And we were pleasantly surprised at our own reception. Many parent's were there , acting as chaperons

and keeping the drink and snack tables filled to over flowing . Oh, yes , that something I almost forgot to mention ,

our children , can drink and snack , small amounts , and not become sick from it !! Its still hard for us to watch them do

this without us running for nearest exit , of course Emmette finds it hilarious and purposefully eats in front of us !! Hmm..

we do have some control issues , Emmette's new ability !! He of course , finds it highly entertaining , and constantly is

floating everything around a room he might be in. But , he especially enjoys messing with the girl's , especially Alice.

OHMYGODDESS !! Every opportunity he has , he has her ' floating ' through the air , laughing uproariously , " look its

Tinkerbelle !!! Alice of course finds it NOT funny and is to the point if we don't keep him from her , she is going to rip

him apart and bury the pieces across North America . Edward and Jasper , find it funny , but luckily for them , they

haven't let Alice see just how funny. Bella and Rose , well they run for the house or their rooms , and laugh themselves

silly while their faces are buried in pillows . Esme , well , her eyes dance and twinkle , but not once have I heard a laugh

from her. And me, well , lets say that I am very thankful for all the long years of practicing medicine. If I didn't have that,

well , I think I would be joining Emmette and his buried appendages!!

We are waiting , and by we , I mean all the men , for our women to come down so we can go to the weekly dance. Esme

and I are acting a chaperons with another set of ' parents ' for tonite. I think we are looking forward to it just as much as the

kids are. We have become 'friends' with them and have even gone out for dinner and dancing , adult style. But , here we are

waiting, like normal . That at least hasn't changed , hmm....well maybe alittle. Bella NOW , LOVES to SHOP !! Yep , I

couldn't believe it. Esme and the girl's are thrilled, of course . I catch a movement from corner of my eye , looking over toward

staircase , I can only stare . Love , pride and yes well lust , are flowing freely from me. There coming down are my beloved

wife and daughter's. How how lovely they all look !! Esme looks over at me , she has that twinkle in her eye working overtime

I see . She smirks at me and then winks, she comes to my side sliding her arms around me. Looking down at her , well....is

there any wander why I fell in love with this beautiful creation?!! Pulling her closer , I lean down , giving her sweetest of kisses.

She smiles up and me , whispers ' _love you '_. Rosalie , as always , is absolutely breath taking . She's in her signature color , red.

Then our Alice , walking so gracefully as any ballerina would. She looks even lovelier in purple. And , Bella , just stunning in blue

creation Alice found somewhere. Esme, well , she wears my favorite color , green. Now , I see why all of us guys have stripped

ties in those exact colors. Leave it to Alice to coordinate us all . Esme pinches my side and nods her head sideways , toward the

boys. Looking over at them , they all standing just staring at the visions in front of them. Each of them looking at them as if they

have never seen them before. Looking down at Esme , I chuckled and told her that the others wouldn't hear, ' **Looks like this **

**might be an interesting night after all '** She chuckled and agreed with shake of her head. Esme , smiling even wider , _Ok, _

_dears , we better be going or we won't be there before the first human arrives. And frankly , that has never happened to us and _

_I don't want to start a new trend by being slower than they are. _ Everyone laughed and agreed. We decided to take only two cars,

my Mercedes and Edward's Volvo.

We arrived about 15 minutes before anyone else , Esme chuckled , saying she knew if we would but had to give us an incentive

to leave the house . Our 'boys' , being faithful to their times and always the gentlemen , helped the 'girls' from the cars and holding

doors as we enter the dance hall. It was decorated a little more than normal tonight . It was semi formal evening , ones they did

about 3 times a year ,we had been told. Just adding to the teens-nite dances. They also did halloween costume nite, a Christmas

ball , New Year's , and a Valentine's. Christmas and Valentine's dances being the other semi-formals. They hired a band from next

town , one of the few in the area , but a decent one. Played everything from oldies to modern music , something for everyone . And

happily , they were very good. Looking over at the food tables , there seemed to be the usual favorites and couple I hadn't seen .

I thought they would enjoy the fair presented to them , shaking my head at the vision and aroma that we would be witnessing tonight.

The hall quickly filled , and floor was covered in bodies shaking every and any part of their anatomy they could. I think that some parts

really weren't able to act in such ..... well they SHOULDN'T be able to move in some of ways they were ! Looking closer , yep , my

'girls' right in the middle of that madness!! Surrounded by boys , human boys!! Hmm......well they are extraordinarily beautiful and

the way they move.....yep really no surprise. But, what I found surprising was , our 'boys' , were standing off to the side , glaring

towards the middle of floor. Smiling to myself , I scanned the area till I saw Esme and she was smiling too , obviously noticing the

samething I had. When slow song started , I noticed that Alice , Rose and Bella had each been pulled into arms of closest young

men near them, all of them smiling and laughing . Esme reached my side just then , asking me to dance , and I pulled her into my

arms like so many other times in our existance. As I went to do turn , I saw our 'sons', all 3 of them , walking to the middle of floor .

They all wore a look on their faces that was , well pure predatorial. Esme had followed my gaze , and laughed , _Well , its about time. _

_This should be good. _ Smiling down at her , I quickly made it to area where we could have front row seating , so to speak.

They made it to middle of floor , just watching and talking so quickly no one would be able to hear them . Like they were planning a

take over I thought amusedly . Then , Emmette stepped forward tapping closest male shoulder to him . Watching him ask if he could

cut in , he quickly swept away , the victor in that particular pairing. While watching him , Edward and Jasper too had swept away a

beauty also. Hearing Esme hiss, I looked down , seeing a deep frown and worry on her face as she watched , I returned my gaze to

them . Then noting for the first time who partnered whom. Edward had a giddy Alice , both of them laughing as they made dancing

seemingly effortlessly. Jasper spun just then revealing smiling Rosalie. Of course , that left Emmette and Bella . But when I looked

at dance floor , I couldn't find them. Looking down at Esme , she was searching the areas also. She looked up at me , with alot of

worry and apprehension. I smiled , **I know what your thinking dear , but we promised we wouldn't interfer in anyway. **She

sighed deeply then smiled ,_Well ....we've been doing very well so far , so I'll just leave it to the goddess to decide their best destinies. _

I kissed top of her head , and brought her closer to me . Knowing that we both were thinking samething , each couple wasn't the couple

we had hoped would happen. But....I remind myself , it's still very early and hopefully ..... goddess interseding , that we would get the

out come we have been hoping for from the beginning.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

More soon , sorry about shortness, but working through a block. Still liked it some what , LOL , kinda cute teaser. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Yes, your not dreaming or having an out of body episode. It's an UPDATE!! Sorry , ok , well my computer

is old, and lets just say we were having major issues with it.

Good news though , school started !! So, its only me and the animals at home for 8 wonderful hours ;).

Still don't own anything Twilight , I have seen previews or as I like to call them , teasing tormentors

of New Moon though . : )

******************************************************************************************************************************

******************************************************************************************************************************

Carlisle.....still !

Emmette and Bella returned , holding hands and whispering to each other . They found the rest of us standing

by one of tables of food. Rose and Alice giggled and whispered to each other , their heads close together. Bella,

I swear to you , actually seemed to have some ' color ' in her cheeks as they approached us. Jasper , smirked

and gave quick wink at Emmette . But Edward , well I thought I saw flicker in his eyes that made him look feral ,

but then his trademark smirked appeared also. Hmmm....interesting , I must remember to let Esme know. Of

course , Emmette grabbed one of closest things on table , and started to eat it. When he swallowed it , he looked

over at me and grinned. Shaking my head in discuss and his behavor , I noticed that everyone was chuckling at

my response. Seriously, its nauseating !! Esme , laughing quietly , comes to my side and embrasses me the

whole while whispering._ don't worry dear , you can laugh at him when he has to revist that little bit of food later. _

I looked down and laughed , looking up at Emmette just smiled widely. We danced and enjoyed the dance that

night ending with us all on the dance floor for last slow song . Jasper , whirled by with a laughing Bella ...Emmette

had giggling Alice and Edward with Rosalie , where stunning together.

We made our goodbyes , once again offering to help clean up , but where told that the cleanup committee could

handle it. Made plans to me for the next dance night committee meeting and left. Laughing and just being happy

with the night, the sudden explosion and smell shocked us all . Several miles from center , we could see the smoke

and smell it burning. But , WE could also hearing screaming and crying . As quickly as we could we ran to our cars

and took off. After being so faraway that no one would notice , Edward ,Jasper and myself quickly jumped out and

ran to the scene. And oversized delivery truck and 2 passenger vehicles had collided . Truck was laying on its side ,

wheels still spinning , while the one car was laying on its roof . At first , I hadn't realized there was another car , until

you could hear someone crying out for help. Edward was checking on the truck driver , Jasper on the car , I ran for

the second one. By this time , the rest of family showed up and running to help . I called for Emmette ,who ran at

vampire speed to reach me.

Edward , **Carlisle , he has a concussion and broken arm. But amazingly nothing else. **Thank you Edward, try to

keep him still and brace him some how till paramedics get here. Jasper , ** Carlisle , there's 4 people in here . Cuts **

**and abrasions for 2. Broken leg and its cut up pretty badly. The last one is in pretty bad shape , she has a piece **

**of the head rest in her stomach . With the amount of blood , I'm assuming it hit major artery or organ. **Edward

had showed up to his side , together they where doing what they could. You could hear sirens in back groung ,finally.

Emmette and I stood looking down at third vehicle. It had propelled halfway down the cliff and was just barely hanging .

Looking below , you could see the jagged edges of the cliffs. Alice skipping to a stop beside , held out rope . **Rose and**

**Bella will hold me while I tie to this to car. Then Emmette , here's where you become local hero. **She winked,

**No one is seriously injured in this one, so with the way its hanging , we took a chance and pulled them all out. **

I shook my head that I understood , when Rose and Bella holding on to Alice , where able to tie rope . Emmette, taken off

his suit coat was standing with leg's braced apart holding the car from plummeting to the cliffs.

Our ' girl's ' quickly pulled each of passenger's to safety , after everyone was away Emmette let rope go and with it the car

lost its hold and went flying off the side . We quickly raced to top with injured and stood back when crash and then a ball

of fire lit up the sky. The emergency personal pulling in at this time , and came running , yelling if there was anyone in there.

I quickly directed them to the injured, and proceeded to tell them of the injuries. The injured young woman with severe bleeding

was quickly taken to closest ambulance, with me with her. While we were heading for hospital, talking to ER doctor, making

sure they had an operating room ready and surgeon standing by. We pulled in , doors flung open and we were running down

hall with her. Standing at door watching the top surgeon in the area working frantically to save her young life. Medicine , always

one of things that has kept me tied to humanity, never seemed to disappoint me. After 10 hours of straight work, she was still

with us, critical , but would live to be old woman one day. Thank the goddess!! Walking out of surgical unit , my family quickly

walked to my side asking me questions at once. I answered them all , and asked about the other human's from accident. They

all had been lucky . Only 3 others had to be admitted, one for observation and other 2 had to have minor surgery to fix their

breaks. Yes , it was a very good night all around .

As we turned the corner , we were meant with loud applause and huge amount of humans. Several of them rushed forward and

hugged us and several grabbed hands to shake or the slaps on backs. Bright light that we soon realized from local news camera

while young woman asked questions shoving the microphone into our faces . Flashes from cameras and just pandamonium

from all around us. We answered some questions quickly and pushed our way out of doors , trying to reach our cars as fast as

possible. We pulled away with camera/ newsreporter still trying to get us to talk, and people standing all around the parking lot.

Once far enough away , we pushed gas petals down and sped home . Rushing into our home, we stood there looking at each

other. Then with vampire speeds we quickly gathered everything we could manage to pack cars and jeeps with. Rest of things ,

we had quickly packed in storage boxes . We would arrange for delivery when we figured out where we would be going. Then,

within two hours of leaving hospital we were leaving Canada and heading back into United States.

We went to Maine. No reason , just wanted to find some place that we hadn't been and Maine was closest one. We stayed in very

small off road motel. Alice screeched when we entered the rooms, but I assured her it was only for short time. We still needed to

decide how we should handle the situation we just left. It could turn out to be very dangerous for us all. Us being what we are , and

our histories ( OHMYGODDESS, especially Jasper's) we could be hunted by human and/or monsters. Alice wasn't having visions

that were helping , yes yes , because we hadn't made up our minds. But , geez... what a time for that to happen !! Edward acting

as if he had a headache and Jasper, well he was about immobile from all the feeling each of us where feeling. Rose was clinging

to Esme and Emmette as if she was worried we would leave her and Bella...well Bella was standing feet apart and hands clenched

waiting to protect any or all of us. What a group we were , more human than vicious vampires. **Carlisle, I'm going to call Jenks **

**and have him start to try to do damage control . We can call in some favors , hopefully we can keep this from exploding. **

Thank the goddess for Jasper and his analitical mind for war-fare. He left to make phone call from outside. Bella stood at door to

keep him in her vision and Edward was laying down on top of one of beds, rubbing his temples. Alice slid down on floor , trying to

bring vision of some kind of future , but it was still changing to fast. Esme was suddenly by my side, I pulled her to me and just

hugged her close. Emmette had picked up Rose and was cradling her in his arms ,while whispering he wouldn't let anything happen

to her.

Several hours later , Jasper ended his conversation with Jenks . Satisfaction and relief was being sent out from him . **Jenks got it **

**pulled , well the pictures. The story is still going to hit , but hopefully....** he stopped there letting that hang there. Alice

letting out ear piercing squell , hoped up and down, **Oh finally, thank you goddess!! Our future's a clear and there seems **

**nothing will come out of it. **She flew to Jasper , and he picked her up spinning her around and around while they both laughed.

Esme sighed , and leaned more into me , sobbing with relief. Lowering my head to hers, closed my eyes and enjoyed holding her.

Looking up I saw Bella had walked over to Edward , holding his hand in hers and looking down at him they smiling at each other.

One very serious disaster stopped. Now we needed to decide where we would go. But as I looked around room ...well later would

work just as well.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

YES?! NO?! Let me what you thought . :)


	13. Chapter 13

All I can say is I am very sorry. Health reasons , but am healing now and thought I might try to do a

chapter.

************************************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************************************

Promises and Pledges

Well we settled for a very secluded area in Canada. We hadn't been here before , so we were hopeful that

the news hadn't reached this far. Of course we had been very busy for about week , moving and setting up

a new home . Esme was in her element , and with the help of the girls' , our home was as lovely as always.

We had all worked together and got everything the way Esme's vision pulled her. We have all decided to take

break from our , lets say , normal ventures. The young one's have decided to forgo school and all that this time.

And I , well , I will still offer my service to collegues who make requests , but I will be staying home on pretense

of writting a book . And I will not be the only author! Esme has been approached to write articles for several

magazines. Home and Garden , and the such . It seems an ' old ' friend of ours , is now working in the field,

and of course , she has seen most of our homes for so long she knew Esme was just whom she wanted for

these short articles. Jasper is also going to have a book coming out soon !! It seems Bella and Alice had worked

together , taking his journals and editing one. Then sending it to our ' friend ' Jenks . He is defineately amazing

human. He submitted it to a publishing house , and they signed Jay Whit , the very next day.!!! I couldn't be

more proud of both of them . But one of the most astounishing surprises came from Emmette. All the years and

time he has spent playing video games have paid off , HUGELY !! He has become a game designer and it seems

his game , GRIZZLY MANIA , is huge hit !!!

It also seems that Rosealie and Emmette have become an OFFICIAL couple!! Esme is beside herself with joy.

They have been totally inseperable , spending time with us occassionally , but seem to want to spend more

and more time alone. Of course their Mother and I have totally been encouraging them to , and have had to

stop the other's frequently with ridiculous things that they need to help one of us with . Alice finally caught on

, well the nosy little minx finally ' looked ' and seen something in near future and now walks around with a very

annoying smirk on her face. Refusing to let the rest of us in on the secret. But there hasn't been , um progress ,

with the others. They seem to just enjoy being all together , or maybe paired up for the things they enjoy more

with one person. But Esme has stated, frequently and very upset by this , that they don't seem to have any

type of a ' personal ' want to be alone alone. OKAY......human or vampire .....women still puzzle me with their

thought process !

Today , I'm left by myself , Esme , Alice , Bella , Jasper and Edward all traveling into town for various things.

Emmette and Rosealie are out hunting and Esme had said that they would all be stopping on their way home.

So after I finish my monthly medical journal readings , I thought I would go out also. Leaving more time for Esme

and myself later. After changing into my ' hunting ' clothes , I left the house using my familiar path to my favorite

spot. It was lovely day I realized, just enough cloud cover . Thinking about what Esme and I could do later , in

very minut detail , I came across familiar scents. Following it , I soon discovered why it was familiar. There in small

clearing , Emmette and Rosealie where in a very tight embrace. Her hands clenched in his hair at back of his head,

while his hand traveled up and down her back. Both were so caught up with each other neither of them heard or

caught my scent. Smiling and watching for a moment more , I turned and ran as quietly as I could so not to disturb

them.

LEMONY GOODNESS !!!!

Emmette and Rosealie

Neither of us can seem to stay away from each other lately. It just seems we have this ' need ' that just draws us to

the other one. Ever since the accident its been this way. Neither of us are complaining though , who would have

thought that this would happen to the two of us. We are totally inseperable , enjoying just being near each other .

Him editing his next edition to his popular game and her reading about adding more horse power to engines. Or , her

painting her nails and him playing jokes on the family . Opposites?!! Oh yes , you could defineately say that , but

we just seem to fit . As for physically , well ..... their defineately is electricity !! We seemed to be surrounded by more

than what is actually in our family though , when things seem like they might go ' further ' , one or more of them show

up!! It's been truly frustating , aggravating and if we don't get some alone time soon , it may well end up with several of

them having missing body pieces !!!!

So , when everyone but Carlisle left early this morning , we decided by one look , that this might just be the perfect

opportunity to well....... Emmette had grapped her and ran down familiar path ,but turned off , finally bringing us out to

a small clearing . Smiling , he pulled a blanket out and layed it down, pulling her into his arms as soon as he fininshed.

Looking down at her , he hesitated , she stood on toes bringing their mouths together for featherly light kiss. Pulling away

they continued to look at each other . Listening you could low growls coming from the pair as they strained toward each

other's mouths. Growls turning to moans then slight purring.....neither aware that they had visitor not to far from them...

they could have cared less at this moment though. She had lifted her hands to back of his head, sliding her fingers into

the curls that were back there. His hands traveled up her sides to her back , moving in slow circles and pulling her closer

into his stone like chest. As their kiss broke , their lips barely touching they looked again into the other's eyes. Smiling,

rubbing their noses together , then they were straining closer together once again as their lips locked to the others. They

some how manage to get each others shirts off without seemingly breaking their kiss. Kneeling together on the blanket ,

then laying on their sides facing each other. His hands continued their traveling along her back and sides , finally over her

amazing ass , squeezing it and making her growl with approval .

She was molding him with her fingers , learning about his chest and shoulders along with his back. His lips traveled to her ear

, licking path from it down her jaw to her collar bone. Kissing and licking whole way , making her back arch even more into

his powerful chest. He continues kissing her down her chest to her top of breast , pulling back as he flicked open the

closure and seeing her mounds break free of her bra. Growling with approval , he licks down to her nipples , as they

puckered proudly to life. Licking around the dark areola , flicking at the nipple , he sucks it into his mouth . He suckled first

one then the other , biting on them before returning to kiss her lips. Purring and growling her encouragement , she managed

to unbutton both their jeans , pulling back from each other they both managed to loose rest of their clothing in one swoop.

DAM !! they both say , then lips locking once again straining even more against each other. He grunts as her long fingers

find his manhood standing proudly and obscenely large against her hip . Both moaning at the pleasure , she begins to move

up and down , squeezing and pulling . His fingers finally reach her core , moving finger down her slit making her growl and lift

her hips to searching digit. Flicking at her clit , but then sliding down further he finds her opening and slowly presses into her.

As they both grind and moan into each other . She increases speed as he inserts another finger, both loving the new sensation.

His thumb finds her button and flicks and presses down , while her hands speeds up even more. Ohhhh....yesssssss....Em,

he curves finger while pushing up and finds that spot that will blow her mind . Mmmmm........Rosie .......dam.......both of them

leaving a growl out as they reach a blinding climax.

Both breathing like they just ran a Boston marathon , they pull back , searching for and finding the others lips. Content for the

moment , they hold each other , while hands sooth and explore still. But being the creatures they are, soothing touches become

arousing , exploring becomes demanding and lips open for tongues to invade. Passions rise and soon their desire is even

stronger than before. As he rolls her over , her legs open to welcome him between them. He quickly leans down to suckle at her

breasts again , finding them like the rest of her simply irristable. He kneels away , lifting her legs up around his hips ,holding

onto to her thighs , she reaches for him . Looking up at him, she brings him to her opening , lowering himself they strain again...

lips meeting as he seats himself into heaven. OHHHHHH.....my goddess Em ......mmmmm ..... Awwwww .....so tight.....so...

ummmmmm....... He moves , slowly out , in .....out ....drawing more moans and growls from them. Neither wanting this to end, but

their desires wanting to fulfill their bodies needs .....their movements became frantic , almost animalistic they slammed into each

other . Then finally , shattering them both .......they climaxed together. Rolling to his side , he pulls her close to him , while bringing

her leg to lay on his hip, keeping them locked intimately together.

Whispering .... Rosie ....I love you ..... she smiles up at him.....Oh Emmette....I love you too. They smile , lips brushing against each

other. Rosie.....I wanted to do this differently....but I can't think of better time ....would you....would you marry me and be my world?!!

She looks up quickly , eyes shining with tears that can not fall......purring loudly......Yes !!! Wait he says.... reaching for his pants,

he finds what he wants . Turning back to her , he holds out small box ..... I've had this for awhile .... was looking for just right moment ...

but... almost boyishly he opens it , and turns it for her to see. Inside is most beautiful ring she has ever seen. Smiling up at him, she

pulls her arm from his shoulders ...... Oh Em...its gorgeous.... he slips it on her finger. Pulling her closer , their lips once again meet

sweetly. OHMYGODDESS !! Wait until the family finds out !!

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading !! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry forgot my disclaimer last time. Don't own anything related to Twilight then or now.

*************************************************************************************************************************

We're having a Wedding?!

Rosalie's POV

OMG !! I'm finally going to be a bride !! I can't wait to go shopping for my wedding dress with the girl's and

Mom. Hopefully we can find something here, but Dad already told me, " Kitten, if we have to , I'll fly you all

to Paris." While hugging me close to him.I just snuggled closer ,enjoying his attention and his closeness.

My big-hunk of man meat , has gone hunting with our brother's. Even though they've been razzing him, he

loves it. Liking the their attention and teasing banter. You could still his booming laughter a mile down the

road as they ran for our designated hunting area. Smiling , I just shake my head, he'll be in an even better

mood when they come back, after stuffing himself on grizzly. Alice is in her planning mode , making sure

she has listed all the stores that we can easily travel to and then ones that we might have to spend a day

or two there. Esme, lol, after she finally calmed down enough ( with help from Jasper ) ,she's on the list

of whom we should invite. Bella , well she seemed extremely happy , but there some underlying reserve

to her. I think she's just upset that her personal obsession is not paying her the attention he should be,

and if things don't pick up there soon I might have to give him a good whack to back of his head to wake

him up. Stupid male vampire !! Seriously , I think their still slow like a human male , they just have 'some'

advantages a human doesn't. But , they still are slow on up take !! Alice won't look into anyone's future

either , she doesn't want to interfere and change anything. Karma she said is a true bitch and she doesn't

want to have it biting her back. I was going to ask her to look and see if the wedding will turn out to be

beautiful , but I really don't want any trouble or , ok , I don't want karma to bite me back either. I just know

everything will be perfect, well , because we deserve it to be . Not just Emmett and myself ,but the whole

family too.

Emmett's POV

OMG!! I can't believe that beautiful woman agreed to marry me. I would never have guessed that she would,

I mean really , she's is to breath taking for words and I'm Emmett. Big stupid, annoying Emmett!! I can

offer to love and worship her for always. I can even offer to protect her, even though she can do that herself.

But really what else do I haave to offer her? ** WHACK , WHACK **, two different hands smacking me in the

back of my head. Turning to look at the two responsible , _What the fuck you two??_ Edward smirks at me ,

_Stop that train of thought right now. She's the lucky one Em , and don't let her forget that. You are our _

_strenght_h_ and protector . _Jasper shakes his head the whole time , _And quit with the I'm not good enough_

_feelings. Like Edward said, she's the lucky one._ I just shake my head at them and smile , their always

good at pulling me back up and telling me to knock the crap. Then , I notice them both look at me with

twin wicked looks , smirking Edward says , _Yea , and don't forget your the only one with the biggest umm..._

_tool to keep her happy !! _Jasper loud laugh follows , my roar with it , and I give chase to both of them. After

we all pigged out , haha , we went home to see what kind of plans were made while we were out. I knew we

would be traveling bright and earlier . Frankly , I always hated these type of shopping trips , but some how

I couldn't wait for this one.

Different POV's

A wedding in a month?? OMG , she must be crazy or well , in love . How does she expect us to find her

the perfect dress in that amount of time?? Well ok, frankly I guess we could find perfect one quickly ,

this is 2009 after all . But , really , what fun is looking on-line sites of fashion boutique's? We want to

look in person, well I want to look in person and keep my eye out for what may work for me one of these

days. Yea , I know , this is Rose's big moment , but hey a girl can't just sit back and wait for everything.

Sniffing into my tissue , I wipe at moist eye's and smile . I can't believe it , finally , one of the pairing's is

actually going to happen ! Carlisle told me to have faith , that the goddess would eventually put right what

went wrong . Hmmm.....maybe I should plan a very ' special ' surprise for that man of mine.?!

WOW , did Esme just send out a pure shot a lust. Hmm..... I think Dad is going to get very lucky tonight!!

Speaking of lucky , dam Emmett , he's getting a truly beautiful woman . I hope he realizes just how lucky

he is? And I hope he realizes that if he hurts my 'twin' , I might just have to rip something off and bury it in

Africa!!

Hmmm....really I know I told him to remember he was lucky one, but really Em and Rose?? I would never

had seen them two together other than sibling thing. She's just so, much woman !! and he's , well so child

like. Don't get me wrong , I love him to death...but really??

Oh yes , my kitten will have the most beautiul wedding that she will remember. Anything to keep that look

and that lovely twinkle in her eye's .

Why does this news bother me so much? I tried to cover it with smiling , I hope everyone couldn't see through

it. Well , I know Jasper did, because he looked at me with raised eyebrow and a question on his lips. But , I

had quickly enveloped Rosie in my arms and told her how happy I was for her, and how she would make a

gorgeous bride. Thankfully he didn't press for an answer , but I think he's just letting me think he won't ask

what was up. And frankly , I don't know how I would answer him. It just ....well ... bothers me , and I really

can't say why. Truly !! I love Rosalie and I want to see her have her forever, and if its Emmett, then....I know

he'll treat her as the princess she needs to be treated like. He'll spoil her even more , I KNOW THIS !! But,

some how , it bothers me. Just weird !!

Carlisle's POV

Well , surprisingly we stayed in North America to find Rosalie's gown. Of course she looks completely

stunning in it. I had the pleasure of actually seeing her in it before the ceremony. She said that she needed

my approval of it too. Was extremely sweet! Not only did they find the most amazing gown for her, but they

found bridesmaids dresses for Alice and Bella , that just seemed perfect for both of them also. Esme is one

that can't seem to find a gown she likes. But, I'll leave that up to all of them , because well I know they find

the perfect one for her too ,and ,well men don't normally put that much thought into things like this. We had

much easier time of it,us guys. Rosalie told tuxedo store what kind , color and style of tie . We go in for

measurements and presto , we are done. Really is great thing being male !! We are done to 2 weeks before

wedding. The whole house has been given a complete new paint job inside, and while the outside is still

being worked on, its amazing. But,I had no doubts that our ladies would do such fine job. Were expecting

around forty people , half vampires and half humans. This has been very difficult decision on whom to

invite of our vampire friends. Not everyone is aware ( or will they be) about everything that has occured in

last year. So, the ones invited are they most trustworthy of all. I've also had to caution them about their

hunting , asking them to please not do within a certain radius of our home. And they will respect that , and

try to stay even further than that. I don't really approve of some of our visitors' feeding habits, but I respect

the person's they are and I don't 'preach' to them as they call it.

Emmett is trying to come up with perfect place for a honeymoon. I know that Alice has already bought them

tickets and booked them some where. But she isn't letting anyone know , especially Em. She quickly 'looked'

to see how weather would be day of wedding , but quickly saw glimpse of the place the Rosalie would love

to go to. Its kind of funny , waiting for Emmett to figure out the hints Alice has given him. Maybe she'll let him

know before they leave , LOL !! I'm sure she already has their luggage packed and waiting. That is defineately

something Alice would do .

Oh, well going to get into my 'hunting' clothes. We've haven't went out all together for awhile, and Alice

decided that we needed to have a 'hunting party' tonight. Everyone thought would be good way to relax

and just enjoy some time together. Hopefully , this is just the thing for certain person. Has been extremely

ummm....stand-offish to some of us. Just not their self lately. Hmmm....actually I've notice difference since

plans of a wedding started..........OH NO !!!!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

Ok , well ....sadly this story is coming to close, yep last chapter !! Happy endings , well maybe ;).

I forgot to mention last time, I own nothing , never have and never will . SM does.

***********************************************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************************************

The Wedding and Surprise's

Everyone's Pov's at some point!!

Hunting with everyone is always fun and erotic frankly. Watching each other stalk their personal prey

and then the sensualness of the kill....hmmm....I look and find my Esme and quickly made it to her

side. Telling the 'kids' where going to go further up the mountain , they laugh and smirk at us and tell

us to ' enjoy the hunt.' Little devil's !! Running faster than I ever have , I picked Esme up and carry to

over favorite spot on the mountain. Setting her down on her feet , but pulling her hard into me, my lips

crash down onto hers. She moans and strains up into my mouth , always wanting the most of me.

Holding her around her almost delicate waist , I pulled us down to our knee's. We break apart to dis-

card unwanted clothes. Her lips reaching for mine once more , I lay her on her back ,while hovering

over her. Raising her hips ,her legs going around my hips , I easily entire her warmth. Both of us

growling.

He hasn't been this forceful in ages . THANK THE GODDESS HE'S BACK!! I love his soft love making,

but I've missed his monster more !! As we strain and move with vampire speed , my moans and growls

getting louder as my orgasm comes closer. As we both reach our peaks , he lets out a growl that

sends birds and small animals from their hiding place . It was _fucking _amazing !! He pulls me closer

to him , we lay there not needing words. Whispering and soft touches continue , and our need once

again for each other takes over.

Smirking as Carlisle picks Esme up and runs faster than I ever seen him , I look over and find myself

looking back into pair of carmille eye's. Lifting an eyebrow at her , she moves slowly towards me,smiling

slightly whole time. I reach out to her , trying to get sense of what she was feeling. FUCKME!! I growled,

and met her half way. Her smile widen and looking up at me ,she reaches for my hand and pulls me

backwards. Her eye's asking me questions , I pulled her against me , to let her 'find' her answers and

then we start to run in opposite direction our parent's did. Once we reached my favorite spot , I pulled

her into my arms as she placed her's around my neck. We smiled , each of us looking into other's

eyes. Bending down, my lips sought and found her sweet pouty lips . Standing up to my full height,

she jumped slightly and put her legs around my hips ,never breaking from our kiss. I walked her over

to soft grassy area and lowered us down to it. Running my hands down her side , just barely grazing

her breast , we moaned together. _Darlin' , are you sure? I want you so bad, but..if your not sure?! _

Her hips pushed up into mine , growling back at me, _shut up and make love to me, _she said. Ripping

our clothes away , I always did follow orders well !! Laying beside her and holding close to me , she

traced my scares with her small hands, light touches and an occassional kiss to one. I kissed top

of her dark hair and smiled, purring louder at each touch. She smiled into my chest , looked up and

my lips quickly reached for hers. This time nothing slow or gentle about it. This was pure need and

want at its finest.

The two remaining pair , just looked at each other shaking their heads as each lost in own thoughts.

Both looking and seeing things they never thought they would. Their hands reach for others and they

go off toward home. Smiling down at her , he pulls her to him and then quickly throws her over his

shoulder making her laugh . She winds her arms and legs around him and he takes off, giving her a

ride home. Both of them laughing as he runs faster and faster , their home before they know it. He

lowers her slowly ,enjoying her hands running down his chest. When her feet touch ground , her

arms tighten around his waist for a second longer. She steps away slightly as she turns to stand

in front of him letting her hand slide around his back to his hip. He looks down at her , giving her one

of pattened smirks ,she laughs quietly while stepping closer to him. Picking her back up ,she wraps

her legs once again around him. Looking at each other , his eyes flicker to her lips then back to her

eyes. Leaning into him, she licks his bottom lip and then lightly kisses it. Moaning, his mouth

attacks hers and they both moan and gasp at the new feelings that spring out from them. As his

hands reach down to hold her bottom, he turns quickly to steps, only to stop when he hears the noise

coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room. Turning , he makes his was to family room. Lowers them

both to over-stuffed couch , never breaking contact with her. They hurriedly rip at each others clothes

wanting and needing to touch without anything blocking them. He growls down at her , while his eye

seemingly sweep over her . She licks her lips at seeing him for first time and lets her own growl

escape her. Just as he is ready , she flips them so he's laying beneath her. He laughed at

unexpectedness , but then she lowers herself , joining them. Moaning and growling they reach

blissfulness together. He pulls her down to lay completely on him, kissing her softly as he pulls

her against him tighter.

The happy couple had barely fed , they wanted to have this time alone and hurried back to the house

and their bedroom. He pulled her to him , gently ,very tenderly raises his hand to her cheek and

whispered his love for her always . Pushing into his hand , she purrs , letting him know of her happi-

ness and telling him how much she loves him also. Hands reaching for and discarding each others

clothes as they strain into each kiss. Becoming more and more demanding. Gentleness is gone,

only their need , monsterous as it is for each other, comes to surface. Stepping away from her,

he quickly turns her so her back is to him. He pinches and pulls , touching everywhere he can

reach , while kissing and nipping her neck. Her moans get louder and she's thrusting back into his

manhood , wanting , no needing to have him take her. His growls , rivaling his grizzlies ,he pushes

her down so her hands are holding her at end of bed. He enters her quickly , roughly from behind,

making her scream with need. As he thrusts into in , his 'gift' can't be controlled ,they are levitating

over the bed. She screams as she reaches her peak, make him follow right behind, they fall suddenly

landing on the bed. Laughing , she reaches his side and snuggles into him. His grin is big and totally

satisfied. They lay there arm in arm, until they hear their family returning.

After they decorated and had everything just perfect, according to Esme and Alice , the men went

to spend rest of evening in garage. We played poker , loosing and winning a ridiculously large amounts

of money to each other. Laughing and just having 'male bonding' time . The ladies , stayed at home

and probably changed things we didn't do right the first time. Early morning came quickly with first of

our guest's arriving , our family from Denali. Only family and good friends were invited, people that knew

some of what had happened being informed by Aro himself. He had told me he would contact each and

let them know what was necessary, but also letting them know that HE would not tolerate anyone who

let it become known to any others . And also , that they were not suppose to bring up anything from

past. He unfortuneately couldn't make it , but sent my children a gift and an amazing note, wishing

them eternity and great happiness. While I was finishing dressing , I was remembering our return

last night , and how our children were acting. Well, Emmett and Rosalie's was normal , neither letting

the other get too far away . But there was definately something with the other four. Esme looked

over at me , I just shrugged and looked backed. I guess will find out when they want us to, but

really, their driving us crazy . Chuckling to myself , when my Esme walks out of bathroom ,looking

even more beautiful than she usually does. Telling her this, she smiles and walks over to me, smacking

my hands from tie. She always has been better at that, she smirks at me as if she knew what I was

thinking. I pulled her to me , kissing her quickly.

After all guess arrive , its time . Edward is playing as Rosalie and I make our way slowly down the isle

to a stunned Emmett. He can't take his eyes from her. Of course , beauty like hers who would want too.

When we finally reach him, I place her hand in his ,squeeze them both ,and walk to sit beside Esme.

Picking up her hand as she reaches to her eyes with tissue, she smiles up at me with watery-looking

eyes. I look at our other children as Edward joins his brother's. Alice and Bella also holding tissues

but smiling whole time , and Jasper and Edward just seem to be enjoying Emmett's nervousness. I

chuckled to myself , knowing full well they won't let go for decades. Eleazar is officating for them. Since

he was ordained minister at one time , it seems to be fitting. Watching them , they can't take their

eyes from each other , they repeat after him. When he reaches the part, you may kiss your bride,

Emmett had her up against him and his lips on hers even before the word 'bride'. Everyone was laughing

and clapping with cat-calls starting as neither seemed to want to stop. Finally seperating, he looked

down at her, smoothed her cheek with his thumb, winked, and threw his head back letting out a WHOOP.

We laughed and danced and danced. It was wonderful day full of love and family and friends. Something

that Esme and I needed. Watching our young married couple , you couldn't help but to smile as their

love just shone out from them both. After 'human' guests left , the party continued into early morning hours.

After Emmett and Rosalie left for their honeymoon , Em had finally figured out where she wanted to go,

we continued dancing and just enjoying ourselves. Our 'kids' danced together frequently , rarely seperate.

I danced with Alice and Bella so many times, I really lost count. I watched as Jasper and Edward whirled

by me with Esme on their arms , laughing constantly. It wasn't until almost the time we finally broke up, I

noticed how they seemed to pair up and realizing this was happening the whole time. Looking at Esme,

she smiled up at me and whispered that the goddess made her choice and she was just going to 'live'

with it. I laughed ,pulled her closer and sending prayer to all those that had small and large part in all this.

Watching my son's , smiling down at their mates, well nothing better than that . Edward pulled Alice closer,

nuzzling the top of her head with his cheek. Her smile became even larger, her small arms squeezing him

back. Jasper watching Bella, he leaned down and whispered something to her. I chuckled, expecting to

see a blush flash on her cheeks . But she laughed up at him, pulling him closer she gave him a kiss what

would have been a 10.0 on a richter scale. She smirked up at him , while he seemed to have trouble

with his steps . He pulled her closer to him and smiled.

New Beginnings.

Well we had our happy endings. Maybe not as we thought ,or even wanted, but happy ones. It's been half

a century since our Black Period , Esme's words. And we don't look back at them, frequently, we enjoy

our Rainbow Period more. Thats what its been , colorful and happy. I daily say blessings to all higher-powers.

Thanking them for giving us our 'kids' and letting us all be happy and healthy again. The young couple's are

still in honeymoon phases, or so it seems, rarely being away from their mate. We continue to be close

and enjoy being together. We have also increased by two. Kate ,our Denali cousin and one of my older friends

Garrett. They met at Emmett and Rosalie's wedding and became inseperable. But Kate , not wanting to him

to be near two other succubus's , asked if they could join us. They've been here now going on 35 years. We've

come to be close and love having more ' children '. We moved back to Forks. Not knowing anyone living there

anymore and it being one of our favorite places, we are all extremely happy. The younger ones, decided to go

back to high school , which surprised Esme and myself. Neither of us are working , we decided to take a

'vacation' and enjoy our time together. Our existance is better than ever and by all the gods and goddess ,

I hope it stays that way !!

*************************************************************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Well, hope you enjoyed it . Anyone surprised by ending?! I loved the books , but enjoy the non-canon couples here

on FF.; ). Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read story , and adding to favorites and all.

****************************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
